At Least Outloud] I Won't Say I'm In Love
by Dust of Snow
Summary: A girl comes to New York to escape a horrible arranged marriage and to find her lost brother. Hehe…wonder who it’ll be…. Umm…kinda cheesy… She falls for a certain someone and things go a bit crazy for her. Hope you enjoy. Please R/R. I wasn't s
1. Default Chapter

PART 1:

"The Arrival Miss Priss"

Ch. 1

"She mus' be an idiot! A rich, prissy, good for nothin' little idiot!" Those were his first thoughts when he saw her. She was wearing a violet dress, it was silly looking to him, covered in white lace with a long, fancy skirt. She had white gloves on her hands. There was a ridiculous looking hat, with a thick violet feather sticking out of it staying miraculously on top of her head. "I wonder how dat stupid hat stays on top of 'er head..." Was his second thought well, that and the fact that, stupid hat and all, she probably the most breathtakingly beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She had blond hair, pulled up into intricate curls atop her head, mostly hidden by the stupid hat (which was a shame really, because he was sure that if it weren't for that hat, her hair would be flowing beautifully about her shoulders at that very moment). She had blue-violet eyes, he could tell that even from a distance, for they were such a vivid shade of azure mixed with amethyst. She wasn't tall, in fact, he was at least seven inches taller than her. Everything about her looked tiny and delicate. She had perfect features, peach colored skin, with a slight rosy blush tinting her cheeks. Her nose was pert and small, her lips lush and pink and predominant in her face, with the exception of her eyes. Those eyes could swallow the world. In fact, he stood admiring them for a few good minutes before he came to his senses and realized what it was he had to do.

It seemed that this rich, foolish girl, with the silly hat and the startlingly lovely eyes, was in the middle of his territory, in the middle of a group of rough and tough Brooklyn Newsies. What she was doing there, he had no clue, but what he did know was that if he didn't get her out of there soon, he'd have a whole other problem on his hands when his boys started fighting over her.

As he neared her he heard her voice, it was soft, light, delicate and cultured, "Take your hands off of me at once, Sir! If you all would please just disperse and leave me alone I'll be on my way!" Her voice was angry, her eyes flashing fire.

"Oooh-hoo-hoo, the rich liddle missy is gettin' all hoity-toity wid us boys!" One boy said loudly, causing the rest of the boys to hoot and holler, calling out rude shouts. One particularly brave boy, who towered over her and had flame red hair, reached for her hand, "How's about a kiss, Doll Face?"

The girl smacked his hand away angrily, "I said don't touch me! Or else!"

"Or else what?!" The boy challenged.

"Or else I'll...I'll..." she was silent for a moment.

"You'll what?"

"It wouldn't be lady-like of me to say so!" She shouted.

That caused a round of laughter throughout the crowed and she blushed furiously.

By this time Spot Conlon had had just about enough of the whole thing, he didn't take kindly to men trying to take advantage of women, it just wasn't the way his brother had brought him up, "Alright boys, dat's enough, move aside, move aside."

The boys moved like the Red Sea parting for Moses, and a hush fell about all of them. Though they continued ribbing each other with their elbows and making lewd faces.

"Whadda we got heah?" Spot said, glancing down at the girl.

She stared at him fearfully at first, then with a touch of recognition. He looks like the boy from the newspaper Mikey sent me about the strike, she thought momentarily distracted. She straightened with a certain pride which lit her eyes dark purple, "Listen, I don't know who you are, but you seem to have some control over these...these...boys." She said the word as if it were distasteful...as if she'd rather say something else, "So, if you'd just tell them to leave me alone so I can be on my way..." She said softly, staring at him proudly, her jaws clenching with a stubborn determination.

Spot smiled at the sight she made, all pride and powder-puff, "My name is Spot Conlon, and I'm da leadah of Brooklyn. You, goily, are in my territory."

"What kind of a name is Spot?" She said softly.

Spot's eyebrows shot up and a ring of laughter went through the crowd of Brooklyn Newsies behind him, "Don'tchu boys have somthin' bedda ta do?" Spot asked angrily.

The boys looked at each other and decided it wasn't worth the fight and left Spot and the girl to themselves, "Now, what's ya name goil?"

She watched in amazement as the boys just left. She wondered why they were all so ready to listen to this boy. He was half the size of most of them. He didn't look big and tough like a lot of them, except for his eyes; the blue gray orbs were as cold as ice.

"I said, what's ya name goil?"

She frowned softly, angry at herself for being distracted by this boy's looks, even if it were for just a moment, "Glorianna." She said softly.

"Well, Glorianna, if ya didn't notice, yer a bit outta place heah in Brooklyn."

"Well, Spot..." She started in a huffy voice, "No kidding."

He smirked at her, "Follow me." He said, and started walking away.

She gasped in amazed disbelief, the nerve! He expected her to just follow him! Well, she wouldn't move an inch to follow this conceited boy's orders. Spot continued walking forward, unconcerned. Her eyes narrowed a little more and she glanced behind her. The boys that had been bothering her earlier began moving forward. That was more than enough motivation for her, with the thought that she wasn't following orders, just making an act of self preservation, she ran forward after him, "Uh! Mr. Conlon! Wait up!" She called.

Spot made a face at being called "Mr.", one she didn't miss as he turned around, "Mr?" He said softly.

She shrugged and began walking very close to him, glancing occasionally over her shoulder at the group of boys that still watched them with rude leers on their faces. After awhile of walking in silence, both their thoughts on something else, she finally broke the silence, "E-excuse me, um...Mr. Conlon?"

"Spot," He grumped, "Call me Spot."

"Oh...uh, Mr. Spot...where exactly are we going?" She said, with a tint of humor in her voice, purposely misunderstanding what he had said and calling him 'Mr'.

Spot made a face at the name, "Just Spot. Now, we's goin' ovah ta visit a friend of mine. We don't exactly get many ladies heah in my part a Brooklyn. But uh, he's gotta propah goil, so I figures she'll know what ta do with ya. "

"What do you mean, do with me? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself thank you very much!"

"Oh yeah...I could tell. You was really handlin' them boys back dere just fine."

"I could take each and every one of them on and don't you think that I couldn't! Why I've been fighting boys twice their size all my life!" She growled passionately, her voice losing it's soft, cultured cadence.

Spot looked at her strangely, "You?"

She looked away, "Never mind."

"Naw, ya don't get off dat easy, what did ya mean by it? And what exactly are ya doin' in da middle a Brooklyn anyways?"

"I was looking for my brother, if you must know."

"I take it ya didn't find him."

"Well, obviously..." Spot glanced at her sharply, he didn't like being talked to like that by anyone, especially not some crazy girl with a stupid hat.

"Ya know, you ain't bein' very nice to me, conciderin' I'm da boy dat just saved ya from a fate mixed wit' one a dose boys...well, maybe one of dem...maybe more."

Her eyes widened, her face paled, "If you're trying to scare me it's not going to work."

Spot sighed, "Naw...I'm just hopin' you'll be more careful from now on...dat's all."

She glanced at him, her face contrite, "Sorry...I know I can be a bit difficult." She said softly, looking like she hated apologizing the whole time, "My brother and I were very close growing up, he taught me to fight and everything! Father was real cruel to us after Mother died. He kept telling us it was our fault. He'd get real drunk and go to bars and gamble and then come home and beat us. It was our fault he lost in gambling, it was our fault our mother died, everything was our fault," She said bitterly, "We were going to run away together, but Mikey, my brother, he left without me. Without him to protect me from Dad, everything got worse for me, then, he decided he'd get better use out of me if I was sent to a girls school. Dad wanted me to learn how to be a real lady, he told me it would benefit him. I didn't see how. When Mikey was around he would defend me, he never would of let Dad send me away... So, my father sent me away to Miss Penfields School For Ladies," She said this with a disgusted face, "About a week before graduation, Papa came to visit me with our neighbor...he wanted me to...to...well, it's not important now. I just had to get away though. I have to find Mikey." She finished her story in that soft tone of hers, wondering why she was confiding so much to this hatefully arrogant boy, with the constant smirk on his face.

Spot was silent for awhile, and she took the time to study him. He had thin, distinct features. His eyes were a mixture of blue and a touch of gray, like the sky on a stormy day, right now they were more blue then anything else. He had thick hair and it fell down his face, touching his chin. He was unbelievably handsome, that much was obvious.

"We're heah." He said suddenly, not making a comment on her story.

She looked up, and realized they had ended up in front of a small restaurant with the name Tibby's on the front.

Spot opened the door and walked in. She followed him, putting on a brave front even though she was scared. What if these boys were just like the ones in Brooklyn? Spot certainly wouldn't have any control over them, would he?

"Hey, would ya looky heah! It's Spot Conlon!" Came an excited call from the diner of the little establishment.

"Heya Race." Spot said, a smile lighting his features and turning them boyish and cute for a moment. Glorianna felt something inside her flutter when he smiled like that, but pushed the feelings away quickly. They would do her no good.

The two boys spit shook and then Race turned to the girl behind him, "Dear me, who is dis vision ya gots with ya Spot. And wherevah did ya find 'er?" Race asked, turning up the charm.

Glorianna blushed at the compliment, "I'm Glorianna." She answered softly, offering him a white gloved hand.

Race glanced at the offered hand, "I don't want ta get yer gloves all doity Miss." He said softly.

She glanced down at her hands, "Oh..." She said soflty, "Here." She removed the gloves quickly, then spit in her hand, "Is that right?" She asked, glancing up at Spot for approval from beneath her silly hat.

Spot's face showed his surprise at the action (and the reaction her eyes had on him) as he nodded, "Yeah, dat's exactly right." He'd never seen something like that before. Race was quick to recover however, and quickly spit in his palm, shaking her hand, "Now I'm real curious, Spot, where'd ya find 'er?"

"I found 'er in dat exact get up, wit' dat exact silly hat, standing in da middle a Brooklyn, in the middle of a group of me boys, all of 'em itchin' ta get dere hands on 'er."

"What is wrong with my hat?" She demanded angrily.

Spot looked at her hat with an amused look on his face, "It's a stupid hat, Glory." He said, then turned back to Race, knowing full and well the angry face she was making behind his back, "So I's had to break t'rough dere big crowd and tell 'em to be on dere way." Suddenly his hat was lifted from his head, and a the silly, poofy, piece of purple fluff was put in it's place, "Fine, I'll just wear yours." He heard from behind him.

Race burst into laughter just as Jack, Mush, David, Blink, and Boots walked through the doors, "Heya Spot! Nice hat!" Blink called.

Spot narrowed his eyes at them, then turned slowly towards Glorianna, "So...you think you're funny, hmm?" He said slowly, trying not to noticed how incredibly adorable she looked with all her blond hair tumbling about her shoulders and back, his hat perched on top of her head, as she tried keep from laughing at him. The rest of the Newsies looked at Spot amazed. She had made him look like a complete fool, and nobody who wanted to live did that to Spot Conlon, yet he didn't even seem angry at her.

She shook her head, "Of course not, Mr. Conlon."

"Good." He said, then turned back to Jack, "Jacky Boy, lemme intraduce ya to Glorianna, Glory, dis heah is Da Cowboy, Jack Kelly, leadah of da Manhatten Newsboys, behind 'im is Davey-The Walkin Mouth, Mush, Boots and Kid Blink."

"Da pleasure's all mine Princess..." Blink said slowly, taking her hand cautiously, as he got a better look at her face. He only knew two people on the face of this earth who had a name like that and one of them was long since dead. She lifted her eyes to meet his and suddenly froze. In fact both of them froze. Spot took the purple hat from off the top of his head and looked at the two of them worriedly, "Wha's dis?"

Tears welled up in Glory's eyes, and suddenly she screamed, "MIKEY!!!!" Then threw her arms around Blink. He began twirling her around happily, "Well if in ain't me kid sistah! What are ya doin' heah Glory?! And wit' Spot Conlon no less?"

She smiled down at him as he slowly put her on her feet, "Why, lookin' for you of course, ya big idiot!" The rest of the boys chuckled around them and Spot gave a little sigh of relief. He didn't know why the thought of this girl being anything other than Blink's sister upset him so much, and frankly he didn't want to analyze it.

"Heya, da name's Mush, but you can call me whatevah ya want to, Doll Face." Mush said, kissing her hand and then blushing a bit at his own boldness. Glorianna smiled at him shyly and shook her head.

"Why didn't ya tell us yer sistah was such a looker?" Race asked grinning. 

"'Ey now, Race, I wouldn't be doin' dat to Glori," Blink said with a smile, one arm around his sister, "She could prob'ly soak ya's wid one hand behind 'er back."

Gloriana smiled up at her brother, "No, no...I'm a lady now...no thanks to you!" She said with a grin, then hit him hard in the shoulder.

Blink rubbed his shoulder absently, "See what I mean?"

"So, how'd ya end up wid our pal Spot, heah?" Jack asked, his customary, charmingly wide grin lighting up his face.

"Mr. Conlon excorted me here from Brooklyn. I was in the midst of a crowd of ruffians and he saved me from them." She said, there was a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Dat was nice of ya, Spot." Blink said smiling, though he seemed a little bit stiff, the look on his face clearly saying 'if it's anything more then you're dead...and I don't care who you are.'

"Well...she looked pretty outta place in da middle of Brooklyn wearin' dat get-up. I was thnkin' dat we'd take 'er ovah to Davey's parents and Sarah, she's a bit to fragile lookin' to be out in da streets."

Gloriana's eyes narrowed, "How dare you presume that I couldn't take care of myself, Mr. Conlon. As I told you before, I'm quite capable."

"Sure ya are...and would ya stop callin' me 'Mr. Conlan'? It's Spot. And gimme back me hat." Spot grumped, taking his hat from off of her head and dropping her hat onto the floor.

"I am, Mr. Conlon. I could do just what you do! I can take care of myself! Besides, I just found my brother, I'm not going to go stay with a bunch of strangers, no offense, David." Glorianna stated angrily as she picked her hat back up from the floor and held it in front of her.

"Oh...you thnk dat just because you played a bit wid some boys when you were liddle, dat dat means dat you could be a Newsie? I don't thnk so Miss Priss." They were in each other's faces now, staring each other down.

Blink chose to intercede, "Whoa, whoa...quid it you two. Glory, I'm sure you could take care of ya'self, but I don't t'ink I like da t'ought of you runnin' around da city, playin' at bein' a Newsie."

"I wouldn't be playing, Mikey. I've got to support myself someway...there's no way I'm going back to father." She ended the sentence in a voice so soft it was almost a whisper.

Blink put a hand on her shoulder, "Why, Sis? What happened ta make ya come lookin' for me?"

She looked around at the gathered boys, "I don't really want to talk about it right now, Mikey."

"It's okay, Glori, dere all friends, family practic'ly."

She looked pointedly at Spot when he said this, her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, he's a friend too."

Spot let loose an exasperated sigh, glaring at her.

"Well, after you and dad had that big fight, and he did that to you," She started, gesturing to his patched eye, "With you gone, there was nothing to stop him, no one to protest him, no one he was afraid of, so he sent me to finishing school in Boston to learn how to be a real lady. Last week he came to visit me and he brought our neighbor, Mr. Walker, with him. He told me that as soon as I graduated that I would marry Mr. Walker. He told me Mr. Walker was going to forget about his gambling debts if he did so."

"Mr. Walker?! But he's over fifty!" Blink raged.

"I know that! That's why I ran away! I couldn't marry him, he's too old, and besides, I don't love him. I wasn't about to let Dad sell me away to pay for his mistakes. I sneaked out in the night, jumped on the train, you know, like we used to when we were younger, and came here to New York to find you. I remember in a letter once you said you were in Manhattan or near Manhattan, plus you sent me that Newspaper clipping of all of you guys, and it mentioned Manhattan and Brooklyn, so I tried to find my way there. I ended up in Brooklyn, and well, you know the rest."

Blink sighed, "I'm glad dat you got away, Glory, and I'm glad ya heah, but da streets is no place for ya."

"You mean no place for a girl." She said angrily.

"I mean no place for a lady!"

"I can take care of myself! Beneath this lady lies a born and bred tomboy! The one that YOU raised!"

Blink looked to Jack for guidence.

Jack smiled at her, "I thnk dat yous could make a good Newsie, Glory, but ya cain't stay at da Boardin' house wid us. There's no room and it just ain't propah. So, why don't'cha go home wid Davey heah, stay wid him, and den he can bring ya to us in da mornin'."

"Well...I wouldn't want to put David and his family out."

David shook his head, "No, no, it's fine. Sarah would like the company, I'm sure, and Mama wouldn't mind."

"Well, I guess dat would woik, but I don't like da thought of 'er runnin' around in da streets wid us. It ain't safe Jack." Kid Blink said, full of brotherly concern.

"I can take care of myself Blink, besides, I'll have you to protect me!" She said, grinning.

Blink couldn't help but smile at her, "Well…when ya put it dat way!" Then he pulled her in to his arms and twirled her around, "Jeez, I've missed ya, Sis!"

She laughed gaily in his arms, "Put me down, Mikey. I've miss you too!" She said, pushing at his shoulders.

He placed her on the ground, "Look at'chu. Ya look so different. All lady like and grown up. Just like Ma."

They both looked sad for a moment and Mush patted Blink on the back..

"Well, the foist thing ya gotta do, if you guys'es t'inkin' about makin' Miss Priss a Newsie, is to get 'er a pair of boy clothes, more fittin' for da job." Spot broke in, a condescending smile on his face.

Glorianna looked him annoyed. Clearly he didn't think she had what it took to be a Newsie, "Fine then. I can dress like a boy. Just get me some clothes." They were staring each other down again, matching glare for glare. Then Spot broke out in a smirk, "I think I'll stay da night heah, see how our newest Newsboy does tomorra."

"You just do that, Mr. Conlon." She said, then turned away from him, ignoring his hateful presence.


	2. The Sabatacoil

Ch.2

The next morning Glorianna woke up earlier then the rest of the boys and tip-toed passed the bunks of sleeping boys to the bathroom. She had spent the night there, not wanting to leave her brother after just being reunited with him. Tonight, however, she would be going home with David. She had to agree that the Lodging House wouldn't exactly be a proper place to live at. The boys had lived with just boys for too long and were far too set in their ways to change for lady. There had already been to embrassing incidents and she didn't want a third. 

As she passed by her brother a loving smile crossed her face and she stared down at his sleeping form for just a moment before continuing on. It had been so long.

When she passed Spot the smile disappeared, as she remembered how insufferably overbearing he was. It was really too bad to, because he looked so adorable in his sleep. She mentally kicked herself for the thought and quickly washed up and changed.

She had borrowed a pair of pants from Race, but they were a little big (okay, a lot big) so she had to use the purple sash from her dress as a belt to keep them up. She had on a thermal gray, long sleeved shirt that she had gotten from one of the boys, she wasn't sure which, and a button up, short sleeved shirt from another boy that went over it. She pulled back her hair and tied it in a loose bun at the nape of her neck with a piece of violet ribbon that she had taken from the top of her hat. She hated to admit that Spot was right about anything, but it really was a silly hat; she had hated wearing it.

By the time she was done, Kloppman, was waking up the rest of the boys. She dashed down the stairs quickly, so she wouldn't accidentally see something she wasn't supposed to.

"There ya are, Sis! I was startin' ta get worried about'cha." Blink said, as he and Mush made their way down the steps. More boys came running down, some tipped their hats at her others just kept on their way.

"Ya look cute, Glori, but no one in dere right mind would mistake ya as a boy." Mush said with a smile.

She blushed a little, "Thanks, Mush."

Spot, Jack and Race came down the stairs next, Spot and Race making some kind of offhand joke at Jack's expense.

"Yeah, yeah, hush up." Jack said smiling.

Spot smile slowly faded into a condescending smirk, "Well, if it ain't Miss Priss. Hope your day goes well." He said as he walked by, clearly insinuating that he didn't think that it would.

"You too, Mr. Conlon." She said, a fake smile on her face, "I hate that boy." She whispered softly to her brother.

"Spot?"

"Who else?" She growled as they made their way out the door to the gates to get their Newspapers.

"He ain't so bad, Glori. He's just worried about'chu, dat's all." Jack said quietly, so that no one (particularly, Spot) would over hear.

"Worried? He doesn't seem worried. He seems as though he'd like to see me fail."

"Well…he's a bit weird and 'e comes of as a bit, I don't know, tough, but it just comes from bein' da leadah of Brooklyn an'dall. If he ain't tough, den someone else'll come up and try an' take 'is place, an' if 'e shows some kinda special treatment ta you…well, den they'll just t'ink he's gone soft and if dat happens it could be really dangerous for Spot." Jack said intelligently, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She silently considered this as they made their way to get their papers. Why do I care so much? She wondered absently as she stood in line. I should hate him, he's so mean to me and condescending. All the rest of the boys are so nice to me, so why am I interested in Spot? She looked up to find Spot looking at her from the front of the line next to Jack and quickly looked away.

Spot saw the movement and sighed, also looking away, Why am I so interested in her? Sure she's beautiful and all, but she's also spoiled looking and prissy. She talks back to me, doesn't listen to a word I say. I can't stand to be near her…yet I don't think can stand to be away from her either. Spot couldn't believe what he just thought, and shook his head in denial of it.

"What do ya mean no? How many papes do ya want?" Kloppman asked with a weird smile on his face. He had taken over the newsstand after "Weasel" was fired.

"Huh? Oh…100 papes." Kloppman nodded and handed them to him.

Spot shook his head at his own silly preoccupation and made his way down the old wooden steps, I'll be fine. I don't need her and I can be away from her just fine. As soon as the day is over, I'll go home and forget all about her.

At least that's what he told himself. And he continued to tell himself that the next day, and the next day, and the one after that, but he still stayed.

Glorianna did wonderfully as a Newsie. She had a tough time of it the first day, but once she got the hang of it, she did pretty well. Better perhaps, because she was a girl and a lot better looking to male buyers, but that too caused it's problems. Some men who were looking for a lot more than papers would try and make a move on her and she would have to teach them a lesson, and if she couldn't teach it her brother didn't have any problems.

She sold with her brother and Mush. and occasionally Race would come with them, but usually he was at the Race Track.They would joke and have fun and sell their papes. She was closest with her brother and like a sister to Mush. She spent her nights at the Jacob's house with David, Sarah and Les and had become pretty good friends with Sarah.

The only bad thing, in her opinion, that remained was Spot. He continued to tease her and ridicule her relentlessly. The two of them had gotten into more arguments over more stupid things then anyone could count in the past nine days since they arrived.

They were currently arguing like usual in Tibby's.

"Don't you have some place else to be, Mr. Conlon?" She countered after he made a remark at what he dubbed "her prissy talk".

"Don't'chu?" He countered. Though in the back of his mind he thought about Brooklyn, I really should get back dere. He thought to himself. It was the same thought he'd thought everyday since he got here.

She rolled her eyes, "Gee, you got me there, Spot."

He rolled his eyes along with her's, copying her gesture for gesture. Some of the guys chuckled, Jack, who was sitting with them just shook his head and looked up at David who was also sitting with them. Both of them had decided that the two, Spot and Glorianna, were so head over heels for each other that it wasn't even funny. It's the only possible reason that Spot would stay away from Brooklyn so long and that they would continue to talk to each other even though all they ever did was argue. She still looked for him after the long day, though she tried to hide it, and wouldn't relax until she knew he was still there and would still be there the next day. He did the same for her, making sure that she was safely back from a long day's work before he could eat and that she was safe and sound at the Jacobs' before he could sleep. He did all these things nonchalantly, never calling attention to them, so that no one else noticed, well, except for Jack and David. Jack had told Sarah and she agreed, the two definitely had a thing for each other. The question now was, would they admit it? Or kill each other first? Jack figured if Race caught wind of it, a few wagers would be made in no time flat.

They ate in a few minutes of rare silence until it was broken by the slight tinkling of the bell that hung on the door of Tibby's which alerted them to someone's entrance into the establishment.

"Well if it ain't me pal, Spot. I've been lookin' all over for yous. I figured you'd be heah!" Came the loud call from the boy who had just entered Tibbys.

He was tall, at least six foot two, and had thick black hair that was combed back from his forehead. His eyes were a dark shade of blue. He was broad shouldered and had an aura of muscle, power and brute strength around him. Surprisingly enough, he was also one of the most gentle Newsies around.

Beside him was a short girl who looked about twelve or thirteen. She had a tiny, thin frame like a skinny little bird. Her hair was dishwater blonde and hung down her back in a thick, straggly braid. She had a grin on her face and dirt smudged on her cheeks. Her fingers were black with newspaper ink and she looked ecstatic to see Spot.

"Gospel! Bite Size! What brings ya ta Manhattan?" Jack called out, a huge smile on his face.

Spot stood up and walked over to him, spit shaking with the mountain of a boy, who pulled him into a hug and patted his back, "I don't care if ya are da leadah a Brooklyn and da toughest Newsie around. Ya's still little Spot to me and I hasn't seen ya's in over a week!" Spot pulled away from the boy looking slightly ruffled and socked Gospel in the shoulder, "Yeah, yeah…"

Glorianna decided instantly that she liked this boy. Anyone who could ruffle Spot and get away with it she liked.

Spot turned to the girl and grinned, "Bite Size! I've missed yer smart mouth, kid!"

The tiny girl threw her arms around him, yelling, "Sure ya did, Spot!" Then stepped back embarrassed to have shown so much affection in front of so many people.

Spot took Gospel and Bite Size to their table and introduced him to Glorianna, "Miss Priss, dis heah is me best pal, Gospel and the only newsie in Brooklyn worth more den me spit, Bite Size. Gospel, Bites, dis is da Kid's sistah, Glorianna."

Glorianna smiled at him and stuck out her hand, "It's nice to meet you, Gospel."

Gospel took it and kissed the back, "Nice ta meet yous too, Glorianna."

Spot gave Gospel a look, but didn't say anything. He didn't have to, Gospel had been his best friend for a long time and he knew that the look meant, "hand's off".

"Hey, you mus' be da hoidy-toidy goil dat da boys was talkin' about! Ya were lucky Spot showed up! Some a dem were ready ta drag ya off!" The small girl said with a grin.

Spot smirked at Glorianna, "Ya heah dat Miss Priss? Ya were lucky."

"Lucky? For meeting you? I would never even dare to make such an outlandish statement." She said grinning.

Spot rolled his eyes, "She does dat a lot guys. She goes ALL Miss Priss speech on me and DEN gets angry when I accuse her of bein' a hoidy-toidy rich girl."

"Don't talk about me like I am not here, Mr. Conlon!"

Spot rolled his eyes, "Jus' remember, Priss. If ya hadn't met me, ya wouldn't have found Blink AND ya would've been dragged off to some alley somewhere's."

"Like I've told you a hundred times, I could have taken care of myself AND I would have found Blink without your help!"

The two stared at each other angrily until Gospel broke in, "So, are ya goin' ta ask us what we's doin' in Manhattan, Spot? Or are ya jus' gonna stand dere an' argue wid dat lovely lady all day?"

Spot glared angrily at Gospel and Glory grinned at him, "What a gentlemen…. Spot, take notes…"

Jack smiled broadly at them, "So what ARE you doing here in Manhattan?" He questioned.

Gospel pulled up a chair and sat on it backwards while Bite Size wondered off to get a drink, "Well, I came ta find Spot. Dere may be some trouble in Brooklyn if 'e stays gone too much longer, an' I came to see what was keepin' 'im." Gospel looked between the two of them, "An' it would seem that I's found out too."

Glorianna frowned and looked at Spot who suddenly found the ceiling very interesting.

"Well, he can't help it if he enjoys teasing and torturing me so much that he decided to take a sabbatical from Brooklyn." Glorianna said, unknowingly saving Spot and herself from an embarrassing situation.

Spot smirked, "It's not my fault that ya make it so easy for me ta tease and torture ya, as you say, by actin' like such a Miss Priss goil all da time. An' what da hell is a sabbaticoil?"

"Sabbatical, half wit, it's...it's like a vacation." She said prissily.

"See…there ya go, bein' all Miss Priss again. It's not my fault if I ain't all educated like you is…hell, no one else heah knows what dat woid means."

"I do." David said softly.

"Yeah, well you's da walkin' mouf, you don't count. So shad up." Spot said jokingly.

Everyone at the table laughed at their banter.

"Anyways, I t'ink it's time to go back ta Brooklyn, Spot. T'ings dere are startin' ta get a little shakey, if ya know's what I mean. So end ya Sabbaticoil, or whatevah ya want ta call it, and head home wit' me an' Bites." Gospel said, grinning.

Spot shook his head, "Yeah, it's about time I headed home. I was just enjoying me dang sabbaticoil so much dat I figured I'd stay gone a bit longer." Spot said, his smirk turning into a full blown grin as well.

"Yeah…maybe's I should take a sabbaticoil…!" Jack said loudly, standing up, holding his glass up like he was making a toast.

"Yeah! To da Cowboy's sabbaticoil!" A boy from somewhere behind them called out and a few more shouts followed. Other calls of, "What the hell's a sabitcoil" could be heard throughout the room

Glorianna sighed, "Alright, alright, I'm sorry…" She said laughing, "So sit down, Jack!" She grumped playfully, pushing his shoulders from across the table. Her heart still pounding madly from Spot's big smile. She felt like such an idiot, but she couldn't help it, he had the most adorable grin, something she hated to admit to herself.

Jack beamed at her and sat down, "So, you's headin' back ta Brooklyn, Spot?" Jack asked casually.

"It would seem dat way, Jacky-boy. I cain't be leavin' me territory fer to long, now can I? Even if I's do enjoy teasin' dis heah, Miss Priss." As he said this he took of his hat and placed it on her head, a teasing smile on his face.

Glorianna blushed a bit and pushed the hat back from her forehead, "Careful, Spot, I might think you'll actually miss me."

Spot shook his head, "I's cain't believe me ea'as, Miss Priss jus' called me Spot instead a Mr. Conlon…da Woild must be commin' to an end….again!" (hehe…what? Who can resist that particularly corny newsies joke?-dust of snow)

Glorianna took off the hat and placed it back on Spot's head, pulling it over his eyes, "Don't get to used to it, Mr. Conlon…it won't happen again." She said seriously, though she was still smiling. Her thoughts, however, were very serious, I can't let myself get comfortable like that with him again. It'll just end in heartache…he enjoys teasing me, but that's it.

David stood up then, "Well, Glory, we'd best be getting home or else Mama will worry. Besides, Les is sound asleep." He said, motioning to where Les slept, slumped against Jack. (hmmm maybe Les has narcolepsy…-dust of snow)

Jack picked up Les, "I'll's accompany yous home, Davey. I want to talk to Sarah."

David nodded and they all started toward the door, "We'll come too, Jacky-Boy," Spot stated, "It is me last night in Manhattan aftah all."

"And what? You want to spend it with me?" Glorianna asked teasingly.

"Don't flattah ya'self, Miss Priss, I need's to talk wid Jacky Boy."

She rolled her eyes, "Like I would have been flattered…frightened more likely…"

Spot grinned, "Whatevah you say. 'Ey, Bites! Get ya fanny ovah heah, you're commin' wid us!"

The girl shook her head, "Don't go bossin' me around', Spot!" She said, grinning.

"Well, you are commin', aren't'cha?" He asked, putting an arm around her and pulling her over to his side as he walked ahead of the group.

Glorianna felt idiotic about the fact that she was jealous of the younger girl, insanely so.

"Aw, ya really did mis havin' me around, didn't'cha?" Bite Size questioned softly, as if she didn't believe it. They had walked ahead of the group and she knew that the other's couldn't hear her.

Spot threw her his most charming smile, "Well, a coise!" He exclaimed.

"Alright, Spot, so what else is it dat you want?"

"Whattaya mean?" He asked innocently.

"Oh, quit playin' games, Conlon! I knows ya too well! Da only times you're dat charmin' wid me or anybody, is when ya want somethin'."

He nodded, "Okay, okay… Dere is somethin' else."

"Well, spit it out!" She said, grinning.

Spot frowned a bit, "I really did miss ya though."

She looked at him skeptically, but then said, "I know, Conlon, I know. I missed you too. Now are ya gonna tell me what dis is all about?"

Spot nodded, "Alright den. It's about Glorianna."

"Ah, I shoulda known it was about her." Bite Size said disgustedly.

"She ain't dat bad, Bites, but she don't always t'ink before she does t'ings. I just don't want ta see her get hoit. So, when I go back ta Brooklyn I want you ta stay and sell wid' her. Keep her outta trouble, look aftah her, and if anythin' goes wrong, anythin' at all, I mean stubbed toe, you come and get me. Got dat?" Spot's voice had gotten extremely serious.

Bite Size shook her head and grinned, "Shoot, you'se is real stuck on dis goil, ain't ya, Spot?"

Spot sighed, out of anyone he knew, he knew he could trust Bites to understand. He trusted Gospel, but didn't feel like the teasing that would come from his telling his best friend, "Yeah, I guess I am. So, you gonna do dat for me, or what?"

"Yeah, I'll do dat for you. Can I ask you somethin'?"

"Sure, kid, what?"

"Why her?"

Spot shrugged, "Honestly, Bites, I haven't a clue. Jus' somethin' about 'er."

"It's 'cause she's pretty, huh?"

He shook his head, "Naw, it ain't just dat. I don't know, Bites. It's like I can't get 'er outta my head. It's dose eyes maybe."

"Yeah, 'cause she's pretty!"

"No, no, she's sma't to, real sma't, kinda funny when she's not to busy takin' offense ta everythin', and such a lady…" Spot's voice trailed off.

"Well, if dats what guys look for…I ain't gotta chance in da woild…"

"A chance? Wid who? Whatta ya talkin' about?" Spot asked curiously and a bit over protectively.

"Dere ain't nobody. Just ANYBODY!" She said evasively, rolling her eyes.

"Aw, don't say dat, Bites, you got plenty ta offah, but if I heah anybody taken you up on dat offah, I'se gonna soak 'im." Spot said grinning.

"Ah, quit dat!" She said, laughing.

"Quit what?" Gospel asked. The other's had caught up to them by now.

"Nothin'. Anyway Gospel, what's da story in Brooklyn?" Spot asked him curiously, "Da rest of you go ahead, I need ta talk wid, Gospel."

"First ya walk away from us, den you walk behind us, is it somethin' I said?" Jack asked, grinning.

"Naw, it's just ya ugly face, Cowboy…"

Jack grinned and shook his head, "Ya know ya secretly wish you were me, Spot. So don't try dat ugly bit… Anyway, come on guys, let's leave dese two ladies to their chatter. I'm in a hurry ta see, Sarah."

Once they were out of ear shot Gospel started, "Well, apparently Rooster says since you been gone so long, dat he figures you're given up yer claim ta Brooklyn and dat he's in charge. Well, almost all da boys are loyal to you and wid my say so, and Bites I might add, dey's pretty much stayed on your side. But a few of da guys are startin' ta side wid, Rooster. Now if you don't show up soon, it could become a real problem."

Spot nodded, "Damn dat, Rooster! He was always given me lip and not backin' down. I don't know how many times I had ta wallop him!"

Gospel nodded, "So dats da story. Now, you gonna tell me what da story is wid you an' dat pretty little thing ahead a us?"

"Dere ain't nothin' ta tell, Gosp. She's just an annoyance dat I'll soon be happily widout."

"Right… and I'm Pulitzer's son."

"I'm serious."

"Sure, an' dats why you stayed away from Brooklyn so long an' dats why you glared at me like we was enemies when I kiss 'er hand."

Spot sighed, "Alright, alright, I kinda, sorta, maybe gotta liddle thing for her, but it's real liddle, Gosp, not even woith mentionin'."

Gospel shook his head, "You're in love wid her, an' dats da gospel truth, Spot. I can tell by dat look in your eyes."

"Ah, shad up, Gospel, I don't have ta listen ta dis. Love ain't nothing but a joke…"

"Alright, Spot. Go ahead an' deny it all ya want." Gospel said, shaking his head.

They walked up and joined the others who were joking amongst themselves.

"So, ya done talkin' behind our backs?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, your ugly face ain't worth discussin' fer dat long."

"Well, I'm just flattah'd dat you was discussin' it at all." Jack quipped.

When they reached the Jacob's house Jack went up the steps quickly, mindful of Les' sleeping form on his shoulder, but anxious to see Sarah.

David turned to Spot, Gospel and Bite Size, "You can come up if you want."

"Naw, dats okay, we'll wait heah for Jack."

David nodded, "Alright, I'll be seein' ya then. Carryin' the banner." He said smiling, then went up the stairs to his apartment.

Glorianna turned to Gospel and Bite Size, "It was nice meeting you," she said softly. She then turned to Spot, "See you in awhile, Spot." She said softly, feeling sad yet not willing to accept why. She turned away and started to walk up the stairs.

"Hey, Priss!"

She turned around and looked at him over her shoulder. Her hair fell about her shoulders becomingly and her face looked angelic in the moonlight, "What?"

Spot was struck dumb by the sight, "Ya did it again." He said softly.

"Did what?"

"Called me, Spot." He said, grinning.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "I must be tired." She stated, grinning a bit.

"Yeah, dats probably it." He said, rolling his eyes in copy of her gesture, "G'Night Priss." He said softly.

She nodded, her smile soft, her thoughts chaotic and confused, "Good night." She murmured and disappeared around the staircase.

Spot sighed, "Alright, so I lied, Gospel… I'm a lot stuck on her."


	3. Friends and Enemies

Ch. 3

After Jack was finished talking to Sarah, he came plodding down the stairs, a contented smile on his face.

"Must've been some kinda talk, Cowboy." Gospel said, grinning.

"Dat it was, Gospel, dat it was." They started on their way back to the Manhattan lodging house and after awhile Jack questioned, "So, what'd ya wanna talk ta me about, Spot?"

"Nothin' Jacky-Boy."

Jack looked at him, a grin on his face, "Den why'd ya join us, Spot?" Jack asked, in exasperation.

Spot smiled, he enjoyed confusing Kelly, "Priss, got it right, I guess, Jack."

Jack smiled, "Ha! I knew it! Ain't dat sweet."

Spot shrugged, "You breathe a woid about it to anybody and I'll kill ya, Cowboy, an' dat ain't a threat. Besides, I'll get over it soon and dat'll be dat."

Jack shook his head softly, "I won't say a woid."

They reached the Lodging House and Jack broke off, "Well, good night fellas. See ya around, Spot."

Bite Size walked with him, "I'm stayin' in Manhattan for awhile, Jack."

Jack nodded, then looked to Spot, "What for?"

"I want her ta sell wid Glory. Look aftah her." Spot said softly.

Jack laughed, "Yeah, Spot, you'll get over it real soon."

The next day as Glorianna made her way down to Newspaper Alley with David she felt sad and bereft. Spot had left last night. She didn't realize how much she actually enjoyed seeing Spot everyday; teasing and picking and fighting with him had become second nature to her. His eyes, his hair, his smirk, all were second nature to her now, even though it had only been a little over a week. This fact made her feel all the more idiotic and depressed.

What was I thinking? Falling for Spot Conlon that way? Fact one, he hates me, fact two, he thinks I'm a rich, prissy, spoiled idiot, fact three, he's the most insufferably overbearing and egotistical boy I've ever met, fact four, he probably already has a girl or two, or three…. She sighed softly and then realized that David was talking to her, "Huh?"

"I said, what's the matter, Glori? You look like you lost your best friend."

"Oh, nothing, David. I'm fine. I'm just not a morning person, I guess…" She lied softly.

David knew it was something else, she was usually perfectly fine in the morning, but let it go. If she didn't want to talk about, he was going to make her. Besides, he figured he already knew what it was about and there wasn't really anything he could do to get Spot back to Manhattan.

As they reached the other Newsies, Glorianna felt a spark of hope. For there, standing with Jack and her brother, was Bite Size! Spot wouldn't leave without her would he? Certainly not. She began to scan the sea of faces for Spot, but sadly saw no trace of him.

"He ain't heah." A soft voice said. Bite Size had seen her come up, saw her scanning the crowd and figured she was looking for Spot. She had a theory that Glori felt the same way for Spot as he did for her, and she was going to test it.

She looked over and into Bite Sizes' soft, grass green eyes, "I…uh…who? What do you mean?" She stumbled.

"Spot, is who I mean. He ain't heah. He left las' night wid Gosp."

"Then why aren't you with them?" She asked, softly. Looking up at Jack and her brother who had come to stand with them.

"I needed a change a scenery for awhile," She lied smoothly. She figured Spot wouldn't want Glorianna to know the real reason, "I'm a liddle sick a Brooklyn an' all da guys dere. I figure'd maybe you and me could sell ta'gethah. I ain't never really been aroun' annuder goil before, 'cept a few nice ones dat sell in Brooklyn, an' all a Spot's goils." Truthfully, Bite Size preferred it that way, she wasn't much for socializing with females, they all looked down on her anyway, and most of the ones in Brooklyn were jealous of her relationship with Spot.

Glorianna smiled at her, feeling a bit better about the day then she had earlier, she wasn't one to stay down long, "Okay, Bite Size, that sounds good."

"Call me, Bites. Now, we need anudder name fer you. I mean, Glorianna is good an' all, but ya need a Newsie name. I mean, who knows when da fella's ya hidin' from may decide ta try an' find ya."

Kid Blink nodded, "Your right, Bites. I'se feel stupid fer not commin' up wid one before now. I guess it's jus' sorta hard ta get it t'rough dis head a mine, dat me sistah is a Newsie."

"How about, Violet?" Jack asked, "Cause a 'er eyes."

"How about, Sunshine?" Mush said, "Ya know, like 'er hair."

"Which one da you like, Glori?" Blink asked her.

"Well, I like both of them." Glorianna replied, though she didn't really think either fit her.

"Alright, den you can 'ave both a dem!" Blink exclaimed, "Sheesh…ya so spoiled." He teased.

She grinned at him, "Ahh….hush your mouth, Kid!"

"Alrigh, I like Sunshine, makes sense. Miss Sunny, ya sellin' wid me. We'll see da rest a you guys latah." Bite Size stated.

The two sold together in perfect harmony. Though they had very little in common, they enjoyed each other's company profusely. Bite Size had been a little skeptical at first. To her Glorianna seemed rich and prissy and a complete waste of time, but truthfully, Glorianna was smart and funny. Bite Size enjoyed talking to her about things and listening to her. She understood things that the guys just couldn't, because, well, they were guys.

Glorianna was happy with Bite Size as well. They had been selling together for two weeks and were having a wonderful time. They had quickly become the closest of friends. To Glorianna, Bite Size, was like the sister she had always wanted but never got and to Bite Size, Glorianna was the same.

The two were currently on their way back to Tibby's after a long day of selling when suddenly Bites stopped and stared, "What in da heck are dose two guys doin' back?" She growled menacingly.

"What two guys?" Glorianna asked softly.

"Damn Delancy bruddas. Shoot! I gotta tell Spot 'bout dis."

"Spot? Why?" Glorianna questioned softly.

"Never mind, come on, I don't want dem ta see us."

But it was too late, the much detested brothers were already on their way over. Bite Size's first instinct was to run. She should've listened to it.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't da mighty Spot Conlon's liddle lap dog, Bite Size," Oscar said.

"Yeah," Morris agreed, whistling twice in quick succession, "C'mere doggy!" He patted his hip with his hand, "You'se a good doggy, ain't'cha?!"

Bites remained silent, staring at them with unabashed hatred, her whole body stiff.

"And who's dis ya got wid ya?" Morris asked, starting to walk towards Glori who stood a bit behind Bites.

Glorianna backed away one step, but then her natural pride and bravado struck in and she stood firmly, "Who are you and what do you want?" She asked in a loud voice.

"Aw…listen ta dat, Osca'h, she don't know who we is?"

"Is dat so? Well, maybe we could give 'er a special introduction." Oscar answered, grinning menacingly.

"You stay away from 'er!" Bite Size growled.

"Oh…and what are you gonna do about it, Lap Dog?" Morris asked, grabbing the girl's shoulder.

"Hey!" Glorianna yelled, moving towards Morris.

"Not so fast, goily!" Oscar said, grinning as he grabbed her around the waist. She began struggling instantly, kicking and scratching and squirming.

"We's need a liddle privacy," Morris growled, as he and Oscar dragged the struggling, writhing girls into the nearby alley.

Glori bit Oscar's hand and he backhanded her. Glori's whole head went dizzy and she saw stars. He backhanded her again, then two more times. It was hard for her to stay focused. Somewhere in the background she could hear Bites screeching obscenities and the sound of struggling, but her head felt fuzzy and thick.

She felt herself being shoved to the ground and felt the cold, evening air brush her chest as her shirt was ripped open, then reality became all too clear.

She let out an animal-like scream and began twisting and kicking. She landed a good one in the side of Oscar's chest, but he shrugged it off easily and hit her again, this time with his fist. She almost blanked out right then and there…maybe it would've been better if she had. For he now held her small, delicate wrists in one hand and reaching the other hand over to grope and squeeze her now bare chest.

The feel of his hand there was the most violating feeling Glorianna could ever remember and she let out a cry of pain and humiliation.

"How does it feel, brother?" Morris asked, laughing. He had one hand around Bite Size's mouth and the other was around her waist. She continued to struggle and kick at him, to bite at his hand, but none of these actions helped. She just wasn't big enough or strong enough. However, when it finally struck through her mind just what it was that Oscar was planning to do to her new friend, she felt a surge of strength, she couldn't let him do that to Glori. Spot would never forgive her. She slammed her foot down hard on Morris' and then twisted her body around quickly so that she was facing him. She kneed up quickly, just as Spot had always taught her, and got Morris where the "sun don't shine".

As he bellowed in outraged pain she ran full force and knocked Oscar off of Glorianna. Oscar swung hard then and punched her square in the cheek. She felt to the ground with a soft thud.

Glorianna struggled to her feet, her head fuzzy and throbbing, one eye starting to swell, her lip bleeding, her shirt ripped open, and her pants half falling down. She picked up a large board that was lying on the alley floor and held it like a baseball bat,

"If you make one more move towards either of us, you shall regret it." She growled

At that moment, with that look in her eye, the two brothers knew she meant it, with a cocky grin Oscar said, "We'll finish what we stahted latah Sweet Thing." Then the two took off.

Glorianna slumped to the ground, dropping the board to her side. Bite Size crawled over to her and threw her arms around Glori's slumped form, "I'm so sorry!" She cried softly.

Glorianna shook her head, "No, no, Bites…it's not…it's not….your fault." She whispered, then fell back down to the ground in an unconscious heap.

Bites gave a soft cry of alarm and pushed Glori over on to her back. She quickly tied the two halves of her shirt front together and pulled her pants back up. She tried to wake her, but it wasn't happening. Glorianna was blacked out; dead to the world.

Bite Size dragged her to the corner and covered her with broken boards, "I'll be right back," she whispered softly to Glorianna's prone form, then stood slowly, her own cheek throbbing and ran to the front of the alley. She looked around, scanning for someone she knew, anyone who could help. The street was mostly empty; the sun was setting. She ran out and turned the corner, they were close to Central Park and she remembered Jack mentioning selling there today.

When she got there she saw him and Davey laughing and talking.

"JACK!!!" She screamed hysterically, "IT'S SUNNY!!"

Jack didn't need any more prompting, he quickly ran after Bites to the alley, Dave following.

"Who did dis?" Jack asked angrily. His eyes were hard and full of anger, his lips tight.

"Da Delancy Bruddah's." Bites answered softly. She was feeling guilty and worried. Spot had asked her to look after Glorianna and look how well she did it.

"I thought they left…" David said softly.

"Well, apparently dey's back." Bite Size huffed.

Once at the lodging house, Jack carried Glorianna up to the room and laid her on a bunk, "David, go get Kloppman an' tell 'im what happened." Specs, Bumlets, Boots, and Itey were also in the room.

"Specs, Bums, you go find Kid Blink an' bring 'im ovah heah. Boots, Itey, I want you'se two to run ta Brooklyn an' fetch Spot." (Fetch…Spot?…hmm…hehehe, uh…no pun intended, of course…)

Specs and Bumlets ran down the stairs to find Kid Blink, as did Boots and Itey; for once neither objected going to Brooklyn.

Kloppman came up and doctored Glorianna's face, cleaning the blood off, while Jack had Bite Size retell the story piece by piece.

About fifteen minutes later Specs and Bumletts arrived with Kid Blink and Mush.

"Aw, geez! Glori!" Blink moaned softly when he saw her, and sat by her side on the bed.

"Is she gonna be okay, Jack?" He asked, his voice full of sorrow.

"'S'far as I know…" 

"Way ta reassure us, Jack." Bite Size mumbled.

Blink turned to Bite Size who was looking at the floor, "They hurt you too, sprout?" He asked softly, though anger resonated in every inch of his face, and the flat, harsh sound of his usually jovial voice.

She nodded slowly, looking up at him, "I tried ta help 'er, Kid, honest…" She said softly, her eyes tearing.

"Aw, Bites, I knows ya did, I knows." Kid Blink answered softly, taking her into his arms and hugging her gently. He released her slowly and turned to his sister, "It's gonna be okay, Sis…" He said softly, his tone gentling.

"Yeah, an' we'll take care of dose Deleancies for ya…" Mush growled in uncharacteristic ferociousness.

"You bedda believe it…"

They sat and watched over her for the next forty-five minutes or so, talking softly amongst themselves. Boys came in and out, checking on her, and then leaving to eat and take care of other things. It had been silent in the room for a good five minutes, everyone lost in their thoughts, when they heard a loud clamoring up the steps to the bedroom, "Awright, what in da hell happened!" Spot said angrily as he entered the room, "I 'ave Itey and Boots heah, tellin' me dat Priss' an' Bites 'ave been messed up an' I…" He stopped suddenly as he saw them. Bite Size's face had darkened and swelled and bruises were showing up on her arms and neck. Glorianna lay in the bed, her face swollen and bruised horridly, her ripped shirt tied in the middle. He knew instantly what the Delancies had tried to do to her.

He made a growling sound in the back of his throat and closed his eyes for a minute to gain control. The guys looked at him and then at each other strangely for they had never seen Spot this upset.

"Bites, are you okay?" He asked finally, opening his eyes, which were glittering in an angry, cold and dark, blue gray brilliance.

"Yeah…I'se fine…" She said softly. Her voice cracking, "I'se so sorry, Spot!" She wailed suddenly, "I knows what ya wanted me ta do, an' I failed, I'se so SORRY!!" She began to cry hysterically and Spot took her into his arms, "Ahh, Bites…." He whispered softly into her hair and cradled her in his lap. He looked up at the other guys in the room, "Fella's, can I have a moment alone wid, Bites. You guys'es look like ya could use somethin' ta eat anyway."

They all nodded and shuffled out of the room accordingly. Kid Blink was hesitant to leave his sister, but a look from Spot's hard eyes and the fact that he hadn't eaten all day was enough to convince him to leave his sister's side for a bit.

"Now, what's dis about you'se bein' sorry?" He asked, once her crying had stopped.

"Well, you'se told me to watch out aftah Glori an' I promised I would! An' look at what a fine job I'se did! She's all beat up an' Oscar Delany almost…" She couldn't finish the horrible phrase.

Spot squeezed his eyes shut, "Aww, Bites…dat ain't ya fault. None of it is! So stop blamin' ya'self. Dere woin't nothin' ya could do. Besides, in da end ya's got 'im off a her, right? Right."

She looked up at him, "You ain't mad at me?"

"A coise not! You ain't blamin' ya'self?"

She shook her head.

"Good." He looked over at Glori's still form and sighed, gently brushing a stray hair out of her face, "I'se gonna kill Oscar an' Morris fer dis…"

"Ya know, Spot, she really is a great goil." Bite Size said softly.

Spot grinned, "Yeah, I know."

"Well…then…" She said motioning towards her.

"Aw, Bites, leave it be, leave it be." He said softly, looking away from her.

Bite Size shook her head, "Ya think it's gonna go away, Spot, but it ain't. She's different from da rest of 'em and you know it. I don't see what da problem is or why ya's tryin' ta get ovah her so much…"

Spot shrugged, "Why don't'cha go ta Tibby's an' get somethin' ta eat, some ice for dose bruises..." He said, changing the subject and flipping a coin to her, "My treat."

Bite Size nodded and turned to leave, then with a last thought murmured, "It ain't gonna go away, Spot. We all saw da look on your face when you'se saw Glori layin' like dat. Feelin's like dose don't jus' go away, Spot…" She said, then went through the door and left.

Spot sighed and pulled the chair closer to Glori's bed, staring down at her still form, "I know dey ain't jus' gonna go away…but I'se still hopin'…" He whispered softly. He had been thinking about her a lot the last two weeks. In fact, she was practically all he thought about. He had pretty much fixed the problem with Rooster, but things were still shaky. However, that fact didn't stop him from trying to come up with excuses to visit Manhattan. He hadn't come up with one as of yet and his current reason for being there wasn't what he had had in mind.

He reached over and caressed her cheek softly. She made a soft whimper of pain and backed away from his hand. Spot sighed again and said softly, "Priss…wake up, Priss." She continued to lay in blissful unawareness.

Spot watched for a moment, his thoughts on what Bite Size had said to him. Why do ya try an deny it so much? Maybe she feels da same, Spot thought reasonably. Sure, maybe she does feel da same, but in da end she'll want a rich fella, jus' like ya Muddah did. Glori's too good fer you, she's used to a different life and eventually she'll want it back and dat means she'll want someone else.

Spot sighed once again, he didn't want to end up like his father. His father had worked himself to the death to try and make his mother happy, and how had she repaid him? She'd left him. She had been a Lady too, used to a better, higher way of life than Spot's father had been able to provide. She refused to work and Spot's father had tried so hard to please her; so had Spot. He remembered working in the sweatshops when he was real young, trying to earn enough so that his mother could have whatever she wanted. When she left both he and his father had realized it didn't matter how hard they worked for her, she would always look at them as lower class, even though they were her son and husband. She had said in the note that she was going back to Boston where she had fled from and that she would claim being a widow. She said that no one would want another man's son and that having Luke with her (Spot's real name…at least in this story J ) would make it hard for her to find a new, wealthy husband. The last thing she wrote had been her trade mark saying, "You want me to be happy, don't you?" Yeah, that's all he and his father had ever wanted, but no matter how hard they worked for her, it had never been enough.

He had wished then, like he had many times before, that he had left with his older brother, Sean, when he'd had the chance. Sean had left when Spot was real young and had offered to take him with him. Spot remembered how angry he had been at his brother, "How could ya jus' leave dad and ma like dat?" He had yelled. Sean had just shrugged his shoulders, "All Ma cares about is 'erself and all dad cares about is, Ma. But you an' me, Luke, we got each oder…dat's all we got…" He had been right, and Spot wished more than ever that he had taken Sean up on his offer. Than maybe he could have escaped all the pain and misery living with his folks had caused. At least it would have been four more years that he would've gotten to spend with his beloved older brother.

Glorianna blinked her eyes open and glanced slowly around her, feeling disorientated. She glanced over and saw Spot sitting in a chair next to the bed. He had his elbows resting on his knees and his hands hung between his legs. His expression was one of the saddest she had ever seen. She reached out her hand to him, wanting, in some deep part of her, to comfort him and make it so he never had a look that sad on his face again.

Spot felt a soft touch on his knee break him out of his reverie. He turned and found himself staring into the beautiful violet eyes that he was beginning to treasure so much.

They stared at each other for a long moment until Spot finally broke the silence, "Welcome back ta da land of da livin', Priss…" He said softly.

It all came streaming back to her and she let out a soft cry of alarm, sitting straight up in a quick, jerky motion, "Where's Bites?! Is she okay?! Where am I? What are you doing here?"

The action made her hastily tied shirt gape open. Spot looked away quickly, but not before he caught a glimpse of the beauty of her curved form, he also saw the bruises that marred the perfect, soft, alabaster flesh of her chest, and that made him even angrier.

Glorianna looked down and quickly pulled her shirt back together, feeling all the more humiliated. She laid back down and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Bites is okay, she's ovah at Tibby's wid da rest of da guys eatin' some dinnah. You're at da lodgin' house and I'm heah because dey went and got me cause a Bites. I had ta check on 'er." Spot said, ignoring the fact that it had been Glorianna they had said was in danger, not Bites, and that, much to his shame, he hadn't really even thought much of the fact that Bite Size was with her until he saw the sassy, tear stained orphan sitting by Glori's bedside.

Glorianna felt tears rise up and fall unheeded down her cheeks. As if her day hadn't been bad enough she needed yet another reminder that Spot cared nothing for her; he was only there for Bite Size.

"Aw, Glori, don't cry. I knows it must've been rough…"

"YOU KNOW?!" She cried angrily, "How would you know anything about it?! How would you know how it feels to have someone's hands on you…to. . . know that there isn't a thing you could do about it!! How would you know?!"

Spot turned quickly towards her in his chair, "Awright, awright, so I don't knows how it would feel! I'm sorry I said anythin'!"

Glorianna began to cry even harder and Spot felt like the biggest jerk alive. He quickly pulled her, and she came willingly, blanket and all, into his arms, allowing him to cradle her on his lap, "Shhh…shh….it's okay, it's gonna be okay, Glori. I won't let anyone hoit ya evah again. Evah, ya heah?" He whispered softly into her hair, "I'll kill dose damn Delancies for ya if dat's what you want…"

Glorianna sniffed softly and rested her head on his shoulder, "It was so awful, Spot! He was grabbing me and pulling at me and there was nothing I could do! I could hear Bites crying and yelling and I couldn't help her. I was so frightened!"

"I know, Glori, I know…" He whispered softly, kissing her temple lightly.

He rocked her in his lap for awhile, both of them silent, "You gonna be okay, Priss?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, I guess…" She whispered back, "Thanks, Spot."

He nodded and set her back on the bed gently. She pulled the blanket around her tightly and stared at him for a moment, "Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked softly.

He grinned at her, "Who knows, maybe I jus' got a soft spot for cryin' goils."

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure."

"Why did you look so sad earlier?"

He frowned a moment, his first reaction was to clam up, but then he glanced up at her eyes and decided to confide in her, "I dunno, I was thinking about me mudder an' stuff. I guess dat always makes me sad…"

"Oh…thinking about my mother makes me sad, too."

"Why's dat?"

"Well, she died when I was real young. I never really got a chance to talk with her, to learn about all the things that mothers are supposed to teach daughters. Mikey raised me, really."

"Yeah? My brudder kinda raised me too. How'd ya mudder die?"

"Giving birth to my baby brother. They both died." She said sadly.

Spot nodded again, but didn't comment.

"What about you? What happened to your Mother?"

Spot looked at the floor, "She took off when I was about nine, I ain't seen 'er since."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"Why? It weren't your fault." He said in a defensive tone, he didn't want anyone pitying him, especially her.

"I know, I just…I sympathize…I know how hard it can be to lose a loved one."

"Yeah, well, she didn't love me, so I don't know why I even bodhered lovin' her."

"You can't help who you love, Spot." Glorianna whispered, looking into his blue eyes intently.

"Yeah, dat's prob'ly true…" He whispered back, seeing something there in the blue-violet depths of her eyes and feeling a spark of hope flare up in his chest.

"Aw, GLORI! Thank goodness you'se awake!" Blink said loudly, entering the room quickly and breaking the moment. He ran to the bed and swept her up into a huge, tight embrace.

"Easy, Mikey, easy…" She whispered against his neck.

He pulled back and frowned at her, "I'm sorry, sis. So, how ya feelin'?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Ya shore?"

She nodded slowly.

"We're gonna pay back dem, Delancies, sis, don't you worry. Me an' Mush an' Jack an' Spot."

Glorianna looked at them curiously, "Spot?" She asked, surprised that he would fight for her.

"Yeah," Spot said, maliciously, "Nobody hoits me Bites and get's away wid it."

Glorianna nodded, feeling stupid all over again, "I don't want you guys to get hurt." She told Kid Blink softly.

"Ahh, don't worry 'bout us, Glori. We can handle it. Besides, dose bastards desoive it aftah what dey did ta me liddle Sistah!" He growled. He looked at her face and saw the worried look in her eyes, "Why don't you get some rest, Glori, an' please…try not ta worry 'bout it, kay? Da Cowboy's been beatin' dose Delancies for longer 'n I can remember!"

She nodded, "Alright, Blink…" She said slowly, though inside she felt a tight knot of fear. She knew what the Delancies were capable of, she was walking…well, sitting proof, "Just be careful, Mikey. You are all that I have got in this world."

Kid Blink looked at her lovingly, "Aw, dat ain't true, Glori, ya got da Newsies too, we're all family."

Glorianna smiled, "I'm glad."

"An' don't worry, I'se always careful." Blink said, a large and ever so charming smile lighting his features.

She raised her brow at that, but didn't comment.


	4. The Fight

That night Blink, Jack, Spot and Mush crept slowly through Manhattan on their way to the Delancy Brother's old nightly hangout, figuring they'd probably go back there. They were right. The irritatingly uncouth brother's were sitting in a notoriously seedy bar in a bad part of town. Jack, being the oldest, walked in to lure them out. In a matter of moments he succeeded and they followed him into the alley where the rest of the boys waited.

The Delancies stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Spot standing in front of Mush and Blink, turning they saw Jack waiting behind them.

Oscar made a smug face, "So uh, Spot, did ya like what we did to your little lap dog and her pally this aftahnoon?"

Spot's eyes narrowed, "You don't know just how much trouble you're in, do ya Osca'h? Ya see, dat ain't no lap dog ya messed up, dad was Bites and the pally dat was wid her happens ta be Kid Blink's sistah…not to mention a close personal friend of mine…"

"Yeah…I got pretty close and personal meself, Spot. Ya got good taste."

Nobody even had time to react, Spot had already sprung onto Oscar Delancy, knocking him to the ground. He was punching him hard and snarling in his face, "Ya lousy, rotten, son of a bitch, if ya evah lay one fingah on 'er again, if ya evah even look at 'er, I'll kill ya!!"

Meanwhile, Kid Blink and Mush were making a mess out of Morris. While Jack attempted to calm Spot and see that Oscar got his just reward. Morris was putting up a good fight, but he wasn't any match for the two angry boys bent on revenge.

"Alright guys, I t'ink dats enough." Jack said after a few minutes.

But Spot seemed beyond hearing, he continued to bash Oscar relentlessly.

"Spot, he's unconscience, 'e can't feel it anymore, stop now." Jack said, pulling Spot off of Oscar. Spot whipped around quickly, ready to hit Jack, but seeing who it was he calmed, "I…I'm sorry, Jack…I don't know what came ovah me. I kept t'inkin' about him on Glori an… I dunno, Jack…"

Jack patted his shoulder, "I know. 'S okay, Spot. 'S okay."

Spot looked around him. Jack's eyes were understanding as he remembered when the brothers had tried to do the same to Sarah, meanwhile Mush looked a little afraid. Kid Blink had respect in his eyes, "Let's go home, fellas." He said softly, putting his hand on Spot's shoulder and looking at him with gratitude. The boys nodded silently and when on home.


	5. First Time For Everything

Back at the Lodging House, Glorianna paced restlessly in front of Kloppman's front desk where Bite Size sat swinging her legs back and forth and telling Glorianna repeatedly that everything would be fine. Racetrack sat in a chair shuffling his cards and agreeing with, Bites. The rest of the occupants of the house were upstairs sleeping.

"Where are they, Bites?" Glorianna asked irritated, sitting down on a chair near the front desk and wincing at the jolt to her tender body.

"They'll be heah soon, Sunny, shoot, calm down."

"I am calm…"

Race and Bites both looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"We're back!" Kid Blink called as he entered the Lodging House, "And boy did we succeed."

"Mikey!" Glorianna breathed excitedly and jumped up and threw her arm around his neck, "You're okay."

"Of course I'm okay, I tol' ya I would be!" He said, laughing a bit.

She leaned back and looked behind him, "You're all okay."

"Yeah, sorry ta dissapoint ya, Priss." Spot said sarcastically.

She made a hurt face, "I…I didn't mean it like that…"

Spot looked down, "Yeah, yeah…" He pushed passed her and walked over to Bites.

"Did ya get 'em, Spot." Bite Size asked, happiness shining in her eyes.

"Sure did, Bites." Spot said, ruffling her hair a bit.

Glorianna looked at Spot, hurt resonating in her expression, "I'm glad you're all okay…" She said softly, then walked slowly up the stairs, her heart aching as well as her face and chest.

Blink frowned, "Spot, what da hell was dat for?" He growled angrily.

Spot turned slowly, "What was what for?"

"Why do ya gotta hurt 'er feelin's like dat every chance ya get?"

Spot's eyes narrowed, "I'm headin' back ta Brooklyn first thing." He said, ignoring the question all together, "You commin' with, Bites?"

"Ya want me too?" She asked softly.

"Of coise."

She looked confused, "Well, alright… I kinda liked sellin' wid, Glori though."

"Fine, stay wid Glori, what do I care?" He asked, suddenly defensive.

"Easy, Spot…" She said softly.

Blink shook his head, "I'm goin' to bed. Spot, you're a good guy an' all, but uh…leave Glori alone…"

Spot turned slowly, his eyes narrowing, "Who said I wasn't goin' to…?" He drawled out slowly, menacingly.

Blink blushed, "I uh, I didn't mean like dat. I just mean…don't be so mean ta her."

Spot shook his head, "Whatevah, Kid."

Kid Blink looked angry, but figured it was too late to start a fight with, Spot. Plus his hands were already bruised from his earlier bout. So he turned and walked up the stairs, Mush following.

"Well, good night, fellas, I'm off ta dream land." Jack yawned and walked up the stairs.

"So, what's the deal, Spot. Why're ya actin' so weird."

"Whatta ya mean weird?"

"Well, to Glori an' all."

"Look, Bites. Nothin' is gonna happen between the two of us, an' dats dat. I don't want nothin' to do with some rich, hoidy-toidy priss anyway. She's used to a good life an' all that, and I ain't."

"Glori ain't like dat, Spot."

"Sure, stick up for her."

"You'se bein' stupid."

"Watch it, Bites."

Bite Size shook her head, "You know dat ain't nevah woiked wid me, Spot. Dat's how I got da name Bite Size in da foist place, or have ya forgotten." She growled, attempting to stare him down despite her small stature.

A slow grin spread across his features and he remembered the tiny little street urchin that barely went passed his waist ready to fight him, "Yeah, I remember, you were gonna fight me an' I called ya Bite Size. You socked me good and hard if I recall for sayin' that too…"

She nodded, "Yeah, but that didn't stop everyone from calling me that. Since you remember that so well, then maybe you'll also remembah, that since tjat day I've always looked up to ya and you ain't nevah disappointed me none, til' now. You're makin' a mistake, Spot. A big one."

Spot rolled his eyes, "Listen, Bites. You don't understand. I was ready ta kill Oscah Delancy tonight, in fact, I'd still like ta get a hold a him and finish da job. I ain't nevah felt a rage like dat one before. I lost control…me… I don't evah lose control, Bites. I can't, I'm da Leadah a Brooklyn."

Bite Size smiled, "Well, don't ya see, Spot. She's already got ahold of ya."

"Yeah," Spot said, but didn't return the smile, "And dat's what I got to stop."

She threw her hands up in exasperation, "You're hopeless!"

He grinned then, "But ya still adore me anyway…"

She rolled her eyes at him and then yawned, "It's been a long day, Spot. I'm goin' ta bed… but dis ain't ovah yet!" She said, shaking her finger at him. Spot nodded and put an arm around the small girls shoulders as they started up the stairs, "I know kid, I know."

"Don't call me, Kid!"

"Sorry…" He murmured softly so as not to wake the occupants of the room.

"G' night." She whispered softly, scampering off to her bed on the other side of the room.

"G' night…" He whispered back. Walking towards the bunk he used while staying there he walked passed Glori's sleeping form on the bunk underneath Kid Blink's. Her soft features were illuminated in the moonlight. Her eyes blinked open and Spot felt his cheeks redden with embarrassment as he was caught staring .

Her brows rose at finding Spot standing there just staring at her and she felt a bit insecure and self-conscious, "Spot?" She whispered, questioning him softly.

He knelt and leaned towards her, their faces mere inches a part, "I'm sorry for bein' short wid you a bit ago." It seemed that everything he had said earlier flew from his mind the instant he stared into those eyes. _Sheesh, she really does have a hold of me…_ But at that moment he didn't really care.

Her heart raced at having him so near, "It's alright, I understand. I'm glad you're okay, Mr. Conlon."

He grinned, "What happened ta callin' me, Spot?"

She smiled back, "Where's the fun in that?" She asked innocently.

"You're somethin' else, Miss Priss…" Spot said softly. Then, surprising them both, he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss against her lips, "Get some sleep." He said gruffly, his voice a bit choked, and walked on to his own bunk.

Glorianna rolled on to her back and touched her fingers gently to her lips, a smile spreading slowly across her blushing features, _this is trouble_, part of her whispered. But in her heart another whisper echoed, _if this is trouble, then please keep it coming…_


	6. Back to Brooklyn

Ch.6

Spot returned to Brooklyn early the next morning without Bites, telling her to just stick to what she'd been doing. When she questioned what had brought about the change of heart, he simply said, "You was right, I was wrong, lets drop it." That was enough for Bites, though she secretly wondered what the story behind the statement was. 

Glori seemed a bit disheartened when she awoke and found out that Spot had left early that morning, but she didn't comment and she'd had a dreamy smile on her face for half the day. That, and her earlier curiosity, was more than enough to prompt Bites, during breakfast, to ask her friend just what had happened between she and Spot the night before. 

Glorianna blushed at the question, "I have no idea what you are referring to, Bites. You know Spot and I don't get along."

"Oh please! I knows what I know, I sees what I see. Somethin' happened 'tween ya's and eithah ya tell me, or I beat it out of ya… your choice." The smaller girl said in a mock growl.

Glorianna grinned and leaned over the table conspiratorially, "Promise you won't tell anyone, especially my brother?" 

"Of coise, we's friends ain't we?"

She nodded, "Alright, last night I woke up and Spot was standing over me, just staring at me kind of strangely," Bites nodded and Glorianna continued, "Well, he apologized and-"

"Whoa, back it up, he did what?"

"Apologized for being rude to me."

"Alright…okay…dat's a foist…continue…"

"So then I told him that it was okay and he leaned over and…and he…he kissed me…." She said the last three words very quietly and blushed even more.

"Woo hoo!" Bite Size called out happily. Everyone in the restaurant turned to look at them.

Glorianna put a hand on top of Bites' and turned a darker shade of red, "Bites, quiet down…"

"Sorry 'bout dat, Sunny, I just got a bit excited, dat's all."

"No kidding."

Bite Size grinned, "Well, it's a start."

"What's a start."

"A start between you an' Spot. I can't wait ta see what happens next."

"Nothing is going to happen, he's probably already regretting it."

"Why do ya say that?"

"He left without saying goodbye, didn't he?"

"Aw, dat don't mean nothin'. Spot ain't regrettin' a thing, Sunny, trust me."

He regretted kissing her. Well, at least he partly did. Most of him had enjoyed it to much to ever regret it, but the rest of him, the parts of him that were still haunted by his childhood regretted it. Regretted ever meeting her in fact and definitely regretted falling for her. He had to stay away from her and that was that. He sighed softly as he approached the Brooklyn bridge where Gospel was waiting for him, idly watching the sun as it finished rising.

"Don't'cha evah sleep?" Spot growled as he walked up to him.

Gospel shrugged, "I was waitin' for ya, keepin' watch an' what not." He looked up at his best friend since early childhood and, upon closer inspection, frowned. Something was eating Spot Conlon, he could tell, something big, "What's da problem, Spot?" He drawled out slowly in that mild mannered, easy going voice of his.

"Spot opened his mouth to tell him that nothing was bothering him, but was cut off when Gospel said, "An' don't say nothin'…I've known ya for as long as I can remembah an' I know when somethin's eatin' at ya."

Spot sighed, "I kissed 'er last night, Gosp."

Gospel grinned, "Well, it's'about time, Spot. So, she ya goil now or what?"

"No, she ain't and she won't evah be."

Gospel rolled his eyes, his grin fading, "Why the heck not?"

"It's complicated." Spot said softly.

"Ahh, don't give me dat 'it's complicated' stuff. Spit it out, what's da problem? You got dis great goil in front of ya, wit' a spirit ta match your own and looks dat make angels jealous, and you ain't goin' for it."

"Listen, Gospel, I don't wanna talk about it."

Gospel frowned, "Since when did ya start not tellin' your best friend everythin', Spot."

"Since now." Spot growled softly.

"Whatevah ya say," Gospel said angrily. Truthfully, however, he was hurt and Spot knew it too. They continued walking a few minutes before Spot finally said, "It's 'cause she's from a rich family, she's used ta good stuff. Not only dat, but I don't like how I get when I t'ink about her, how I feel."

Gospel smiled softly at his friend, "So, you're scared…"

Spot frowned, "No, I ain't scared a nothin'."

"Except Glorianna." 

Spot stopped, "It ain't fear, Gospel. It's just dat…dat deep down I know she's jus' like me mudder. I'm sure my fader t'ought dese same t'ings about 'er when dey first met, and look how dat turned out."

"She ain't nothin' like your mudder, Spot."

"All rich goils is da same."

"Dat's da stupidest t'ing I evah hoid. What about Caroline?"

Spot thought affectionately of the soft spoken girl with big brown doe's eyes and thick, curly black hair whom had been his brother's best friend, "Caro's different." 

"So is Glori. Dey's both rich and neither of dem is like your mudder. You're just usin' dat mudder stuff as an excuse ta hide da fact dat you really, really like dis goil and it scares ya."

"Back of it, Gosp. I just liked kissin' her, dats it."

Gospel rolled his eyes, "You's impossible."

Spot grinned, "Bites' says I'm hopeless…"

"You's both," Gospel grumped, "An' dats da gospel truth…"

"Extry! Extry! Starvin' Children Break Outta Mayor's Basement!" Jack called out the "improved" headline about starving kittens being found in the mayors basement loudly, "Thank you, Sir. Thank you, Ma'am." He said kindly, as two papers were bought.

David rolled his eyes at the headline, but smiled from his place on the curb. He had to admire his longtime selling partner and friend's skill at what he did. He went back to perusing the entire paper, something he liked to do before he sold, instead of just changing around the bigger headlines like Jack did. He tried to be as honest as he possibly could, so he always read all the headlines and called them out, even the smaller ones. Who knows what could sell? Jack would say that he did, cause Jack thought he knew everything, but contrary to his beliefs in himself, Jack didn't, of this, David was quite sure.

He turned the page and something, or more, someone, caught his eye. It was a black and white portrait of a slightly younger Glorianna sitting stiffly in front of a camera, her soft violet eyes looking sad. She was wearing a big fancy dress, much like the one she wore the day she came to them, and a big bow in her hair. David wondered idly what Spot would have found worse, the silly hat or the hideous bow, before the caption underneath the picture grasped his attention:

MISSING: Miss Glorianna Huffington

Believed to be somewhere in Manhattan

REWARD: $1,000 in cash for her safe return!

SEE: Mr. Huffington or Mr. Walker at the Manhattan Imperial.

"Oh, shoot! Jack, you better take a look at this…" David called out to his friend.

Jack ambled over, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it as he sat, "What's da problem, Dave?"

"This is the problem…" David said, pointing to the picture of Glorianna.

"Hey, dat's Glori."

"No kidding, Captain Obvious, read what's beneath it." David said dryly.

Jack glanced at his friend, but continued to grin, that is, until he read the caption, "Aw geez, deys searchin' for her. What're we gonna do?"

"Well, by the end of the day these papers will have been in the hands of every New Yorker, not to mention, Newsy, in New York.. 1,000 dollars is a lot of money, Jack."

"Yeah, and any of 'em down on dere luck'll be headin' towards Manhattan for the quick cash findin' her would get em, too. We's gotta get her somewheres safe."

David nodded, "What do you suggest?"

Jack was silent for a moment, taking another drag off his cigarette before putting it out under his foot and standing up, "I got it, we'll take 'er to Spot in Brooklyn, ain't nowhere's safter 'en that. If anyone can keep 'er safe, it's Spot and da Brooklyn boys."

Spot walked in a brisk pace towards the Manhattan Newsboy Lodge, Gospel following behind him. Spot had been in a hurry to get to Manhattan ever since he saw the picture of Glorianna in the newspaper.

He had been resting that afternoon by the dock when Tex and his selling partner, Forget-Me-Nots, had come sauntering up to him, papers in hand.

"Whats da problem?" He'd asked casually, swinging down.

"Remember dat goil a couple a weeks ago, da one wit' da silly hat?" Tex had questioned.

Spot had sighed, of course he remembered her, she was all he could think about, but instead said, "Yeah, Kid Blink, from Manhattan's sister, what about 'er?  
"She's in da papes taday, Spot. Looks like her old man is searchin' for her."

Spot had jumped down quickly and grasped the paper out of Tex's hand. Seeing Glorianna in that picture, sitting so solemnly in a absurdly unflattering bow had been a shock to his overly cautious system, the amount of the reward was enough to make him curse.

And after rushing away from a very bewildered Tex and Forgy, he had grabbed Gospel and hurried off on his way to Manhattan.

Now, less than a block away from the Lodging House, he stopped.

Gospel nearly tumbled into his paused form, "What's da problem."

"Dis is stupid, Gosp, what da heck am I supposed ta do 'bout dis anyways? Why am I here?"

Gospel grinned, "Cause your so crazy in love wit' her dat da mere t'ought of 'er bein' in danger drove ya to a desperate scurry ta be by 'er side. You'se rushin' in ta save 'er just like da US Calvary." He replied happily, putting his hands over his heart and sighing as dramatically, "It's all just so romantic."

Spot scowled deeply, "Ya ain't amusing, Gosp. And ya definitely been readin' too many a dem dime novels."

Gospel shrugged, "Maybe it's not amusin' ta you."  
When they got to the Lodging House it was strangely quiet. Spot went up the stairs quickly and found it almost entirely empty except for Jack, Bites, Mush, Kid Blink and Glori. Kid Blink was patting his sister consolingly. She didn't look sad or angry, which is how he had expected her to look, buy instead she looked scared, very scared and that wasn't something that the Leader of Brooklyn stood for. 

"Spot?" Glorianna asked softly.

"Spot! Just da guy I was lookin' ta see." Jack said at the same time, walking over to them, his manner one of complete charm, "Heya, Gospel."

Spot was instantly wary of this, but spit shook with him quickly anyway; as did Gospel, "Why's dat?" Spot asked, his eyes trained on Glorianna. 

"Well, we all saw da papes dis mornin' and well, Manhattan ain't safe for Glori. So, we t'ought you could take ta Brooklyn." Jack said, deciding to change tactics and just get straight to the point. 

Spot raised his brows, "To Brooklyn?"  
"Yeah."

"I don't t'ink so, Kelly."

Glorianna's jumped up, "Please, Spot! Please! I won't be trouble I promise! He can't find me! I won't marry, Mr. Walker, I can't! Please, Spot!" Glorianna cried frantically, walking towards him.

Spot stared deeply into her frightened violet eyes and found he could deny her nothing, and that in turn frightened him, "Alright, Priss, easy…you ain't goin' nowhere to marry nobody…" 

Glorianna threw her arms around Spot's neck, "Oh thank you, Spot!"

Spot stiffened at first, then softened into the hug, pressing her close and gently stroking her hair, "Everything's gonna be okay…"

She moved away from him, blushing slightly, and sniffed, her eyes watery, "Thank you, Mr. Conlon."  
Spot shook his head, "Yeah, yeah, alright already. Get ya stuff and we'll take off."

"I don't really have any stuff, but I'd like to say thank you and good bye to David's family before I go."

Spot nodded, "Alright den. Jacky-boy, you take 'er over ta da Walkin' Mouth's place and den meet me back at da Brooklyn Bridge. I'se got some business to attend to foist."

Jack nodded, "'Kay, Spot."

Jack, Glorianna and Kid Blink headed off towards the Jacob's apartment, while Spot, Gospel and Bite-size head towards Brooklyn.

"So, what's da business you gotta ta take care of?" Bites questioned after they had been walking in silence for awhile.

Spot shrugged, "I've gotta warn da boys about 'er commin', I can't just spring 'er on 'em. An' I want it be sure dat nobody messes wid 'er, or else…"

Bites nodded, "Cause she's your goil." 

Spot rolled his eyes exasperatedly and the girl grinned innocently back at him, Gospel snickered behind his hand.

"Dat's it, from now on if I heah one more woid outta either of you's two guys 'bout me an' Glori bein' more den friends or anythin' like dat, I'm gonna kick ya both outta Brooklyn!"

"Alright, Spot…cheese….cool down, will ya? I ain't nevah seen ya so uptight 'bout a goil before." Gospel replied, still grinning.

"Yeah, Spot, you'd almost t'ink you had a t'ing for her or somethin'." Bite-size said, as if the idea had suddenly just popped in her head.

"Alright…dat's it…." Spot mock growled, tackling the girl and tickling her to the floor.


	7. The Rough and Tough Brooklyn Newsies...

Glorianna stared toward the Brooklyn Bridge, where a none-to-happy looking Spot Conlon awaited her with Gospel and Bites, with trepidation. She didn't understand him. One minute he was kissing her, the next he didn't want anything to do with her. She sighed sadly.

Blink glanced down at his melancholy sister and put his arm around her, "It'll be alright, sis. Spot'll watch out for you an' all come an' visit as often as possible."

She nodded up at her brother, "I'll sure miss you, Mikey."

"Same." He answered softly, and kissed her cheek gently.

She quickly hugged Jack and then Mush and walked away from them. They said a hasty goodbye to Spot, Gospel and Bites and walked away. They all walked slowly towards the Brooklyn Lodging house. 

They reached the end of an alley and Spot gave a sharp whistle and waited. Soon a similar whistle was his answer and he nodded, "Alright, coast is all clear, we's free ta go ahead."

Glorianna looked puzzled, "What was that all about?" She asked Bite-size softly.

"Secret code, I don't know what dey all mean. Gosp doesn't even know all of 'em."

"I'm nervous, Bites."

Bite-size smiled consolingly at her, "It'll be okay, Sunny. Spot won't let anything 'appen to ya! Cross my heart!"

Glorianna smiled back, "Alright, Bites. I believe you."

"Good!"

"Well, heah we are." Gospel said grinning, "Your new home sweet 'ome."

"Thank you guys, thank you so much…" She told them all softly.

"Aww, think nothin' of it, Angel." Gospel said giving her his warmest smile. He could tell she was nervous and scared and he wanted to calm her as much as he possibly could.

She smiled tentatively back at him and blushed, "Thanks, Gospel."

Spot frowned but didn't look at them as he opened the door, it would be better if the two of them fell for each other and left him out of it. He nodded to himself, confirming his own plans in his mind. If Gospel and Priss got together, then he wouldn't have to worry it about it anymore. She'd be his best friend's girl and then he could move on. Yeah, that's it she'd be his girl and they'd be happy, kissing and courting and walking around hand in hand. She'd tell him she loved him and throw him that amazing smile with her amazing eyes all lit up and---Spot shook his head, his fists clenched. He couldn't believe his reactions to his own thoughts. He was ready to beat his best friend and it wasn't even real. 

"Hey, Spot, ya alright?" Bites asked, "Cause ya look a liddle angry or somethin'."

"Naw, naw, I'se alright, Bites. Just thinkin', dats all." Spot replied irritated at himself for getting distracted, "Come on, I'll take ya upstairs and introduce ya to all da guys."

Glorianna nodded at him, extremely nervous about meeting the Brooklyn newsies, about staying here with Spot. She was worried about her father finding her and forcing her to marry Mr. Walker, heck, she was worried about a lot of things; her stomach was roiling and it all showed in her face when she looked up at him.

Spot sighed, it finally melting through his head that there was more to this situation then just his feelings. It had never occurred to him to wonder what she must be feeling. But looking into those big violet eyes told him everything. Glorianna was so worried and scared she was about to throw up, "Aww, cheese, Priss. I know you're worried, but dere ain't nothin' for you ta be afraid of. Got dat? I won't let nothin' happen to ya. You're safe wid me." He smiled softly at her and patted her shoulder, "Now, da guys is rough and tough, I ain't gonna lie and say dey ain't, but you be rough and tough right back, an' wid a liddle woids from me, dey won't bodher you one bit, alright?"

She nodded with all the confidence that bravado lent, "Alright, Mr. Conlon." She answered softly. 

He nodded, "Alright den, an' don't call me, Mr. Conlon!" He growled, taking her hand and leading her up the stairs.

Bites looked over at Gospel and grinned, "he's hooked on 'er!" She whispered smiling.

Gospel nodded to himself, but in his heart he felt something fall. For he was starting to see everything it was that Spot saw in Glorianna. Maybe he shoulda pushed Spot away from her instead of towards her, but of course, it wasn't in Gospel's nature to be anything other than the best friend possible. Because of this he could no more push Spot away from Gloriana for his own gain, then he could make her prefer him over his grumpy, shorter, yet undeniably loyal friend.

As Spot entered the large bunkroom he quickly released Glorianna's hand. He gave two sharp whistles and everyone turned. Glorianna stared at the group apprehensively. Most of them were big and mean looking, half of them sporting black eyes and insolent smirks, much like their leader's trademark smile_. Must be a trademark of Brooklyn_, she thought to herself.

"Alright fellas, dis heah is da goil I was tellin' ya about."

Glorianna smiled hesitantly at them. Some of the guys just turned back to what they were doing, not at all concerned with some new girl their leader brought home. It wasn't some new thing, Spot brought home a new girl all the time.

A few others, the one that knew him better looked at her curiously. He seemed really serious about this one and they were curious about the girl who could do that.

One boy with bright red hair and big shoulders stood up, Glorianna recognized him from her first day there and unknowingly stiffened, stepping a little behind Spot.

"So, dis is da goil ya left Brooklyn for, eh? I kin see why, Spot, she's a looker. A lot better 'n your last goil." 

"Hush up, Rooster." Spot growled, noticing a tightness in Glorianna at the sight of the big red head. He didn't need another thing getting to her, she was already upset enough..

Glorianna looked up at him, finally seeing what it was the other boys feared in Spot Conlon. His voice sounded so cold, so angry. She was frightened for a moment. And his eyes, she'd never seen eyes that could look so unfeeling. 

Rooster shrugged, "I was only commentin'." 

"Yeah, well we don't need none of yer comments, Rooster." A tall girl with black hair and brown eyes growled, she wasn't someone you'd stop and stare at, but she was pretty enough, "Hey, Bites, good ta see ya back. Glori, I'm Forget-me-nots, ya know, like da flowah, but you can call me Forgey. Dis heah is Tex, he's me pardner."

"Yeah, her name is Forget-me-nots, like da flowah, but dat ain't why we call 'er dat. I'se, Flute, by the way." Another girl piped up from behind the large, chubbt boy named Tex. She was of an average height with short, light blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you." Glorianna said softly.

"Ahh, so what if I'se a bit forgetful, Flute, I cain't help it."

"Yeah, dat ain't no excuse for forgettin' ta pay back Blue, he blamed me for dat ya know."

"Wait? You two's havin' problems wid, Blue , again?" Spot asked.

"Yeah, stuff does happen when ya gone, Spot, an' what's we supposed ta do widout ya to take care of it?" Rooster said, smirking at him.

Spot's eyes narrowed, "Are ya challengin' me again, Rooster?"  
Gospel's normally gentle, happy-go-lucky façade changed and he all of a sudden looked frighteningly brutal. He took a step forward, his eyes narrowing.

Rooster looked at Spot and then at Gospel and back to Spot again and his face paled, "No, no…dat's alright. Dey handled da problem wid Blue, pretty well."

"Yeah, dat's what I thought you'd say…" Spot turned slowly around his eyes still on Rooster, "So, what'd ya do wit', Blue?"

"I hid over at Caro's til' Forgey was able to talk to Blue and give 'im the money she owed."

Spot grinned then, his whole face lighting up, "How's Princess doin', anyway."

"She's right as rain."

Tex made a face then, "I don't understand dat, Forgey."

"What?" She asked, turning to the large boy.

"Rain ain't good, Forgey."

"Dat's true."

"So is she good or bad."

"She's good."

The boy looked more confused than ever. 

Spot grinned, "Yep, Priss, dese are my Brooklyn Newsies. Ya were right ta be scared of 'em."

Glorianna was going to laugh, but when she opened her mouth to do anything, she burst into tears and started sobbing.

Everyone in the room looked at the girl like she'd grown a third head.

Tex's eyes widened and he looked horrified, "Aw, geeze, Spot, I didn't mean ta make your goil cry. Honest!"

Spot sighed, "It ain't ya fault, Tex an' she ain't my goil!" At his raised voice (or perhaps it was the words themselves) Glorianna began to cry even harder. Spot turned to Glori and put a hand on her shoulder, "Calm yaself, Miss Priss, it's gonna be okay."

She shook her head, "I…I don't know…what came over me! I'm just so frightened and…" She continued to cry and Spot looked distraught. Everyone was staring at them curiously, "Sheesh, come on, Priss." He said, ushering her out of the room and into the hallway. Bite Size followed worriedly behind them, "It's okay, Sunny."

Spot left Glorianna in Bites' care and went to discuss things with his Newsies. He didn't think he could handle any more emotion that day.


	8. Harsh and Hasty Words

"What do you mean I can't sell?!" Glorianna raged the next morning. Things hadn't seemed so bad after shed had a long talk with Bites and Flute the night before and a long sleep. She had awakened that morning feeling refreshed and ready to face anything, even the mean streets of Brooklyn. At least that was until Spot informed her she'd have to stay inside for the entirety of her stay in Brooklyn, "What am I supposed to do around the lodging house all day, Spot?!"

"I don't care what ya do, help Mr. Crandles, sleep, play cards, do ya hair, just don't leave dis house, ya heah? I'm serious, Priss."  
"Of all the insufferable, stupid, nonsensical-"

"Just stop ya tirade right dere, Priss. It ain't gonna do ya no good. I made my mind up and dats dat. I'm supposed ta keep ya safe and dat means you don't leave dis place!" He shouted grabbing her shoulders, "Got dat? Any numbah of people could see ya out dere and ya'd be in ya father's clutches by nightfall. Is dat what you want?" He asked angrily, his hands biting into her shoulders.

She shook her head angrily, her cheeks showing angry splotches of red, "You know very well that I don't!"

He released her and turned away, "Good. Then don't leave this place. I'll make sure da boys know dats cleah, 'case ya get odder ideas in dat crazy head a your's."

Her eyes flashed, "I said I wouldn't leave, Spot! But you're not my jailer! There is no need-"  
"Just hush up! What's said is said, I don't wanna argue about it no more. This is my territory and what I say goes! I swear, sometimes you're too stupid and stubborn for your own good!"  
She took a deep breath, trying to calm her self. It didn't work, "I hate you so much!" She growled angrily, frustrated and turned on her heel and marched away from him.

"Yeah, well da feelin' is mutual!" He yelled back at her. He turned to find Bites and Gospel staring at him like he was mad, "And not a woid outta you two either, you got dat! I wasn't kidding yesterday when I said I'd kick ya outta Brooklyn!" And with that he stomped off to get his papers.

Gospel's eyebrows raised, "Yikes…" He said softly.

Bites nodded, "Tell me about it. Maybe I should go talk ta Caro 'bout dis." 

Gospel smiled, "Hey, dat's a great idea. We get her to stay over dere den t'ings won't be so tense wid Spot. At this rate the two of em would end up killing each other."

---

Glorianna spent the day helping Mr. Crandles, the owner of the lodging house, just like Spot had suggested. She swept, did dishes, made beds, washed laundry and other household chores that were long over due, the whole while she ranted and raved angrily in her head about Spot's treatment of her.

Mr. Crandles poked his head into Spots room where the new girl, Glorianna, stood holding one of his shirts and stared vacantly at the collar, fingering one of the buttons. He cleared his throat and she jumped.

"Oh, um, sorry, didn't mean ta scare ya there, Missy. I was just wonderin' where ya'd takin' off to."

She smiled, and blushing, put down the shirt, "I was just picking up things in here. You don't have to worry about me trying to run of." She said softly 

"I've never seen dis place so clean. It's a miracle. I don't usually have much energy for cleanin' and the like. Heck, the boys don't even know the meanin' of scrub and sweep." He said with a grin, "It's been real nice havin' ya here today."

She smiled at the kindly old man, "I did feel pretty useful for one of the first times in my life." She admitted quietly, "I just hate being told what to do. Especially by Spot."

He put a gnarled, old hand on her shoulder, patting it gently, "Yeah, he can get mighty irritating at times, but 'e means well. The best way is to not back down. He'd never hurt a lady." He smiled, "Or an old man, thank the heavens." He said jokingly.

She giggled, "You're afraid of, Spot?" 

He shook his head and sighed dramatically, "Anyone in their right mind is scared of the almighty, Spot Conlon." Then he rolled his eyes. 

She shook her head, laughter making her shoulders, "And that's the gospel truth."

Gospel walked in at that moment, a smile in his eyes, "You snakin' my lines, Glori?" 

She grinned at him, "Who me?" 

He smiled at her, "What'cha been up too all day? This old man workin' you like a slave? You let me know and I'll rough him up good."

Mr. Crandles smiled kindly at the gentle giant, "Who me? Nah." And walked out of the room with a smile still lighting his features.

Glorianna grinned, "I like him."  
Gospel nodded, "Yeah, me too. He's been like a father to most of us. Well… more like a grandfather, cause he is a bit on in ages." 

Glorianna giggled, "Gosp…"

He smiled, "So what have you been up to all day?"

She started walking out of Spot's room and Gospel followed her, "I've been helping out Mr. Crandles, cleaning mostly."

"No wonder da place looks so good."  
"Why are you back so early?"

"Ah, Spot was getting on my noives, so I left him to sell by hisself. Day is almost ovah though, most everybody'll be back soon."

She nodded as she made her way into the small kitchen behind the front lobby and sat at the wooden table there, "Gospel, can I ask you a personal question?" 

Gospel nodded, sitting across from her, "Shoot." 

"How'd you and Spot meet?" She questioned.

Gospel leaned on his massive forearms and thought for a moment, "Let's see, we was about seven, I 'spose. I was living in an old Catholic church in the upper part of town. Father Henry had taken me in when I was 'round two or t'ree. My mom just sorta left me dere, I guess. Nothin' but a note attached with my name scrawled on it, Benjamin. Father Henry took a liking to me and kept me around. I pretty much did odd jobs 'round da church. I took a liking to the gospel music they used to sing dere. I used to hum it all da time when I foist became a newsie, cause I'd get noivous and it'd calm me. Dat's why dey call me Gospel. Well, back ta Spot, one Sunday I saw him come in wid his ma and pa. He was all starched up in a crisp white Sunday shirt wid his hair combed back an' everythin'. He looked real serious standing between his folks. His dad looked awful tired and sad, his Mom, angry and cold. I was kinda curious, cause he resembled anudder boy I knew, who'd just gotten control of da Brooklyn newsies, named Checkers. Well, turns out dis kid is Check's brother."

"Spot mentioned a brother once. Where is he?" She questioned.

"Checkers died 'bout t'ree or four years back."  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"It's alright. Anyway, I told Checkers and he had me give a note to Spot da next Sunday. We talked a bit and we just sorta clicked. Became fast friends. He used to come to the church a lot aftah he got finished woikin' and didn't want ta go home to da fightin' dere."

"Working? At seven?"  
"Yeah, he used to work at sweatshops to get more money for his ma. She was real hard, cruel too. A real spoiled rich type. Spot tried so hard to pleaser 'er, but it was like she hated 'im or somethin."  
"Oh… is that why he hates me?" She asked softly, staring at her hands, her expression fragile, "Because I remind him of his mother."

"You think he hates you?" Gospel asked, eyes wide.

"Doesn't he?" She whispered, "He surely acts like it. Said as much this morning. Of course, so did I, but he just makes me so angry sometimes that I can't even think straight."

Gospel shook his head, "Nah, Glori, he doesn't hate you any more than you hate him." He answered, reaching across the table and taking one of her tiny hands into his larger ones, "Not for a second."  
Her eyes watered, "Then why is he so cruel all the time. One minute he's the most charming person alive, the next he talks to me as though I'm ruining his life just for daring to be alive."

Gospel shrugged, "I…I guess you'll have to ask him that."

She was silent for a moment, "So…so what happened after that? After you guys started talking?"

"Well, it stayed that way for about t'ree years, til we was nine. Spot would come over after a hard days woik and we'd play cards and checkers wid his brother, who would also stop by sometimes. Den one day Spot's ma just up an' took off. Spot was crushed. He came and told me all about, saying how his dad sorta when crazy when he saw the note and started breaking stuff and yelling. Spot was real scared. I told him I'd take him to his brother that night, but he said his brother and mother had already left his pa, he couldn't too." 

"What happened then?"

"Well, Spot came home from the sweatshop one night to find his dad dead, he had killed hisself. He walked out and never looked back. He came here and I went with him to be a newsy."  
"You left the church?"  
"Yeah, I couldn't let Spot go it alone," he said softly, "He was so liddle and scrawny. I've always been big and sturdy, I figured I could take care of 'im."  
She smiled, "And you pretty much have, huh?"

Gospel grinned, "That's the gospel truth. But don't think for a minute dat Spot couldn't fight for 'imself, he just had ta learn foist."

She smiled, "I wouldn't dare."

Spot walked into the kitchen then and stared at their clasped hands in the center of the table "Well ain't dis a cozy scene. Whatta you guys up to, Gosp?" His voice was cold and biting. Gospel released her hand and got up slowly, "Nothin' much, Spot. Just talking." He winked and Glori, "Nice talkin' with ya, Glori." He said and walked out of the kitchen.

Spot turned coldly to Glorianna, "Don't'chu dare play wid him. He don't need some hoidy-toidy rich goil playin' with his feelin's and den runnin' out on 'im. I won't have someone like you hoit 'im dat way."

Glorianna's eyes narrowed, "How dare you! How dare you presume that you know a thing about my feelings or me. You don't know a thing about it, Spot. So just shut up. You know, not all women are like your mother. Some care more about the person then their standings, some want more then money, some want love, something you obviously know nothing about!" She yelled and tried to march past him. 

He grabbed a hold of her arm, spinning her around quickly, his fingers biting into her hand, "Don't speak about my mudder, you don't' know a thing about any of it! I know more about love den you, I know what it's like to woik and woik for someone's love and have them walk out on ya! I'm da one dat stood around and became a parent to my parent, to my pa, only ta 'ave him leave me too, just like her. He wasn't strong enough but I am!" He was shaking her as he yelled, unmindful of the fact that tears were streaming down her cheeks, "You see what it feels like to hold ya brotha's head in your lap, your only livin' relation, as he slowly bleeds away his life, pointlessly for territory, in some stupid alley. You see what it's like to lose everythin' and then you can come back an' judge me! 'Til den just keep ya nose outta my business and stay away from me!" 

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she reached up to touch his cheek, "Spot…I'm sorr-

He slapped away her hand, "Don't touch me, Priss. I don't need ya pity and I don't need you! Just get away." He said angrily and stomped away from her, the sound of his door slamming could be head as he got to his room.

Glorianna slumped dejectedly on the table, then resting her cheeks in her palms she cried her heart out for all the things about Spot Conlon and she didn't understand and never would. 


	9. Intersting Way to Apologize

Spot lay on his back on his bed, it was somewhere around ten o'clock and hadn't moved from that spot since he'd left the kitchen earlier that afternoon following his fight with Glori. He was feeling bad for the things he'd said to her, but he wasn't sure how to apologize. A gentle knock got his attention, "Come in." 

Bites peeked her head in her eyes were angry, but concerned, "What's goin' on, Spot." 

"Where's Glori?" He questioned softly.

She came into the room and plopped on his bed, "She was asleep wid her head on da kitchen table when I got home round eight, hasn't budged since."

Spot was silent his eyes remaining on the ceiling.

"What happened 'tween you two? Tear tracks are on 'er cheeks."

Spot glanced over at her then, "Whatta ya think happened, we had a fight."

"What about?"

Spot shrugged, "Nothin'"

"Spot."  
"I said nothin, Bites, just drop it."

She sighed, "Fine." And walked out of the room.

Spot got up then, finally, and ventured his way into the kitchen. _I really should apologize. I shouldn't a gone off on her like dat. It wasn't her fault all dat stuff happened to me when I was a kid._ He thought to himself. _Just seeing her with Gospel made me so jealous and angry that I didn't even know what I was saying._ He argued softly in his head,_ but that was no excuse for the way you treated her._ He countered back to himself. _You can be so hotheaded and stupid sometimes Conlan. You gotta learn ta think!_ Spot sighed and got out of bed, he had to do something to make things right or his conscience, generally a silent partner, would never leave him alone.

He swung the door to the kitchen open to find her sound asleep, her head resting on her forearms. The moonlight crept in from the windows and kissed her hair and cheeks, making them glow softly, once again giving her an ethereal, almost angelic look. In the moonlight her hair look soft and smooth as silk. He reached out a hand and stroked it gently, as though touching something very fragile and sacred, his hand flowing with it down her back. She made a soft sound, a sigh.

He glanced at her face. It looked troubled even in sleep and her cheeks were tear-stained. Much to his shame he noticed a light bruise marring the flesh on her arm. He stroked her hair again lightly and said her name softly. She didn't budge.

"She must be real tired, been woiking hard, cleaning all day." Came the gentle old voice of Mr. Crandle as he opened the door to the kitchen, "Why don't'cha carry her on up to bed, Spot. No sense in waking her."

Spot nodded at the old man, "Sure thing." He said softly, "Good night, Mr. Crandle." 

"G'night Spot." He turned to leave, but then decided to say one more thing, "Spot?"  
"Yes, sir?"  
"Be gentle with her, will ya? Somethin' special there, but fragile, don't crush it for it has a chance ta bloom."

Spot was silent for a moment, "Yes, sir…Mr. Crandle?"

"Yeah, son?"

"What if I already have?" Spot asked, his voice sounding young and heartbreakingly tender.

The old man smiled softly, "I 'spect you've still got a chance to make things right."

"You think?" Spot asked, his voice coming out more eager and hopeful then he would've liked.

"'S'long as you don't screw it up again."

Spot nodded, "I'll do my best."

"You'd better." He said softly, smiling to himself as he walked out of the kitchen.

Sometimes it amazed him just how emotionally sensitive and insecure Spot truly was. 

Spot sighed and leaned over, scooping Glorianna into his arms. She was so light and delicate, she fit perfectly into the circle of his arms, her head resting softly on his chest and shoulder. 

He carried her into the room she was staying in. It used to belong to Mr. Crandle's daughter, Suzie, before she got married and moved far way, off to New England. She never visited. 

Spot laid her down on the soft, large bed and, after pulling off her shoes, pulled the blankets over her. On impulse he leaned over and kissed her cheek. It was a mistake.

Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at him guilelessly, "Spot?" 

He leaned over and kissed her again, this time on her lips. She didn't protest, but instead, looped her arms up around his neck in a languid fashion. His lips were soft against hers, she could feel the small, wirey muscles in his shoulders bunching beneath her hands, revealing tense restraint. _He's holding back, kissing me softly like I'm something fragile_..._God...I wish he wouldn't_. Her thoughts stopped all together as his tongue darted against her lips, within her mouth, and then out again. She could feel a blush rising in her cheeks, she had never had a kiss like this before, was it indecent? After a few more moments of kissing, he leaned back. Her hands fell slowly from around his neck and came to rest on her chest, she looked on at him, confused, "What was that for?"

He was silent for a moment, "I'm not sure, but uh…I'm sorry for earlier."

She nodded, "I know."

He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for kissing you too."

"I know that too…but I wish you weren't."

His eyebrows raised, "Why's dat?"  
"I'm not sorry."

"Oh…" He blushed then and was silent, "It's not right dough, Priss."

She shrugged _why in the holy heck not?_ her mind screamed, but instead she whispered, "Will it ever be?" Hating how desperate it sounded, her pride taking a dip as she listened to herself, _where's my pride? Ladies don't beg men for their favor..._  
Spot shook his head, "Unh-uh, no, not evah…" He said and rose slowly from the bed, walking towards the door.

"I won't leave you like she did, Spot." She said softly.

Spot froze in place, "It ain't 'bout dat." He said in a quiet, tense voice, knowing full well that is was all about that. He didn't think he could take it if another person he loved left him.

"Then what?"  
"Go to sleep, Glori, please." He said, his voice aching as he walked on out the door, "It's not open to discussion." He finished abruptly, then shut the door behind him.

She sighed angrily, "Stupid, stupid boy." She growled, then laid back and thought about the kiss. She barely got to sleep that night.


	10. It's About Good Golly Gosh Darn Time

The next morning Glorianna woke up groggy. She quickly washed up and got dressed and went down stairs. It was well into eight o'clock and all of the newsies were long since selling. She smiled a good morning at Mr. Crandles and after a quick breakfast of bread and butter, she swept up the kitchen and got to washing dishes. She continued with the household chores, absently doing the domestic tasks, while her mind stuck to it's favorite subject of late: Spot. 

She was completely confused yet utterly giddy from the kiss he'd given her the night before. _I'm such a push over_, she thought with an exasperated sigh, _one kiss and I forget what a complete condescending, argumentative jerk he can be. Of course, it was one heck of a kiss! And he really isn't so bad. He can be awful sweet when he wants to be and charming. And boy what a smile…_ Her mind continued to drift into similar subjects of Spot's attractive features and she completely forgot what she was doing.

"You day dreamin' again?" 

Startled, she jumped and turned to face, Mr. Crandles , "You did it to me again!" She said, with a bit of a laugh.

He smiled at her, "Well, some of the kids are back, I thought ya might want ta go down an' visit since you've been stuck here wit' me all day."

"Thanks, Mr. Crandles," She answered, "But you aren't so bad. However, I think I will go downstairs." She walked off down the stairs and smiled when she saw Gospel, Tex, Forgey, and Flute sitting about the kitchen table playing poker. 

"Heya, Priss, how's it goin'?" Forgey asked, as she casually dealt the cards.

Glorianna sighed, "I see Spot's nick name for me has caught on."

The girl grinned and shrugged, "It fits…"

"Hey!" Glorianna said, in mock anger, then laughed.

"Don't get on Priss's bad side, Forg, she has an awful tempah." Spot said, as he entered the room languidly and slid onto the bench, "Deal me in."

"Yeah," Gospel agree, "An' dats da gospel truth."

Flute sighed, "I fold." She mourned softly, "I hate this game, completely hate it. I nevah win."

"Me neither." Tex said, in his deep, dopey drawl, tossing his cards down as well.

The hand continued, the pot slowly rising. 

Forgey glanced down at her cards and grinned broadly, "Hey, what's bettah, a straight or a flush? Isn't there a straight flush? I forget sometimes."

Gospel grinned, "I fold."

"Me too." Spot agreed. 

The girl smiled, sweeping the pot towards her, "Wonder why? I didn't have either…"

"Ya little cheat…" Spot began, but then stopped as Bites walked in with a slender girl with long curly, chocolate brown hair and deep blue eyes. She was of medium height and her clothing bespoke of high class and a wealthy upbringing. Spot jumped to his feet, a huge grin on his face and ran to the girl, he threw his arms around her waste and spun her around, "My Princess!" He said grinning, and place a big smacking kiss on her lips.

A huge blush shaded her delighted face as she smiled hugely, "Luke, put me down." She said, laughing gaily.

Gospel grinned and got up from the table walking over to her and giving her a hug as well, "We've missed ya, Caroline."

The other's at the table followed right after him. Glorianna stood dumbly, too hurt to think, "So this is what it's about! You already have a…a…" She choked on the words. Tears smarted in her eyes and she knew she had to get out of there. She turned swiftly on her heal and walked out the door, into the kitchen and out the back door into the alley way. From there she didn't care where she went, she just started running, quickly, blindly, her heart hurting too much to think.

"Wait, Glori! Whatta ya think you're doin'!" Spot called as he started after her. 

"What did you do that girl, Luke!" Caroline said angrily.

Spot looked guiltily at the floor, "Not now." He mumbled, then whistled three times in quick succession.

Three newsies were standing in front of him within seconds, "Spike, Handy, Yeah-Yeah, I want ya to find out where she ran to, quick, an' make sure nothin' happens to her. You report to me when she finally stops, got it? I want eyes on her at all time. Any danger comes to her dat means twice the danger comes to you, ya got it?" Spot barked the orders quickly, thinking he'd give her sometime to run off whatever was now eating her, and then bring her back, _how can she be so stupid! I told her not ta leave da house!_

"Yeah, yeah." Yeah-Yeah stated quickly, and took off back into the alley ways. Spike and Handy nodded and took off as well.

Spot began walking slowly in the direction Glorianna had been running down, Caroline at his side, "So, are you going to explain this to me?"

Spot sighed, "Things 'ave been crazy since I met dat goil, Princess. I jus' can't seem ta get 'er out of my head, ya know?"

She nodded silently, "Have you kissed her?"

Spot nodded, "Yeah, but we fought before it and we fought after it and that's pretty much what we do."  
She grinned, "But apparently you enjoy making up."

Spot blushed, "Yeah."

"So why don't you just ask her to be your girl. That's what you newsboys usually do in situations like this and that's what you have always done when you liked a girl."

Spot sighed, "But she's different, Caro, she's from a rich family, she's used to good things an' someday she'll want 'em all back. I can't evah give 'er dat."  
"I'm from a rich family." She stated indignantly, "And if I found love I'd be willing to give it all up."

Spot frowned, "You better not be marryin' a newsie, Caro. Checker's would roll over in his grave. You're getting a good husband, wit' manners and kindness and money."

She rolled her eyes, "Let's not argue about that now. The point is, you love her…don't you Spot?" She questioned softly.

He was silent for a moment, "Yeah." He said in barely a whisper.

"Well, then you have to stop hurting her and let what is be. She's not like your mother, Spot."  
"How do you know? Ya don't even know 'er."

"Because, if she was anything like your mother she wouldn't have put up with you this long."

"She doesn't exactly have a choice. She's been kinda stuck wit' me."

"A girl like her, with a mind of her own, always has a choice, Spot. If she didn't like you she probably wouldn't even talk to you, and if she didn't love you, she would never let you kiss her, she's just not the type." 

Spot heard a whistle and glanced over at the alleyway, "Yeah-Yeah?"

"She stopped at da docks, boss. But uh…Rooster's dere an' he ain't bein' too friendly…er, maybe he's bein' a lil' too friendly, if ya get what I mean..."

Spot made a soft growl under his breath and began running, "Yeah-Yeah, take Caro back to da lodgin' house." He called over his shoulder, then disappeared around the corner.

Glorianna sniffed loudly when she finally stopped and glanced around. She was at the docks, a usual hang out for the Brooklyn Newsies. She glanced around and blushed at what she saw. Due to having been in the water, most of the newsies' long johns were soaked and see through. She ducked quickly behind some creates and sat, her back against them, "What do I do now?" She murmured softly to herself, "I'm so stupid!"

She knew she shouldn't have run out the way she had, it was so silly, but it hurt to see Spot with another girl and she didn't know what else to do. Running had seemed to be the only option. 

She just couldn't believe how shamefully she had acted with Spot. She let him kiss her, heck, she encouraged him, and the whole time he had another girl. Not just any girl either, but a born and bread lady. A lady just like her, just like his mother. _I'm so stupid, I thought the reason was because he was afraid I'd be like his mother, but instead, he's dating a girl who's more of a lady then I ever was. _

"Well, what are ya doin' here, pretty thing?" Asked a deep voice behind her.

She turned, startled from her thoughts, and stared into the deep, cruel green eyes of the Brooklyn newsie, Rooster, "I…nothing, get away from me." She said angrily.

"Well, girly, you're in my territory, heah." He growled, grabbing her arm and pulling her up against him, "But it's alright, I don't want you to leave, in fact," he pulled her closer, "I like ya's just where ya are."

She shivered as he leaned over and kissed her neck, the memory of Oscar's cruelty was still fresh in her mind and she felt bile raise up in her throat, "Get away from me!" She screamed, and spit in his face.

"Rooster! Get ya hands offa her!" Handy yelled. He was a thin boy, short, with slick black hair and dark, beady eyes.

"Or what're you gonna do, Handy?" Rooster said laughing, "The lady here is tallah den you."

"It's not what I'll do, Rooster, it's what Spot'll do. Yeah-Yeah's already gone to get him."

"An' meanwhile, we intend to see dat nothin' happens to the lady." Said another boy, who wasn't much bigger than Handy."

Rooster laughed again, "I'd like ta see ya's try."

Glorianna noticed his distraction with the two boys and began to struggle. She bit him as hard as she could, the taste of salty, dirty skin sickening her, and kicked him in the shins.

He yelled loudly and pushed her hard into the crates, she slumped to the ground without a sound.

Spot chose this time to show up. He saw Glorianna's still form and his eyes narrowed, he walked towards Rooster menacingly, "You just made a big mistake, Rooster, I'm already sick an' tired of you and now you've gone a step too far."

"Bring it on, Spot, you don't got Gospel heah to protect you."

"I don't need Gospel, Rooster, I've always been able to whip ya on my own."

The two circled each other like wolves over prey. Spot may have been shorter than Rooster, but he was meaner and madder and defending Glori. He was skinny yes, but had a great deal more strength then his slim frame presented and what he lacked in strength he made up in sheer will power.

Rooster made the first lunge and Spot took advantage of the other boys bulk, whipping under and throwing his arms around his waste. The two fell to the floor in a rolling, punching heap. Spot knew that being on the floor wasn't to his advantage, if Rooster got him pinned it'd be near to impossible for him to get out from under him. He rolled back wards and two his feet, crouched low. His nose was bloodied and he felt a sharp pain in his side.

Rooster was no better off. His left eye was already beginning to swell up and his right hand fell loosely to his side, useless. He had tried to punch Spot but had missed and slammed his fist full force into the dock. The pain ate at him, making him want to throw up, but anger kept him fighting. 

The two threw themselves at each other again. Spot picked up one of the crates and threw it at Rooster who tried to bat it of with his uninjured hand. It struck him in the shoulder and he fell backwards. Spot kicked him three times, hard in the side and Rooster grabbed one of Spot's leg, pulling them out from under his feet. Spot slammed to the floor and rolled away from Rooster. Rooster pulled himself slowly to his feet, panting hard. His sides were aching as were his shoulder and hand. He felt sick to his stomach and was afraid he was going to disgrace himself by throwing up.

Spot got to his feet and stared at the boy in contempt, his body tensed and ready for another attack. In the corner of his eye he saw Glorianna shift and raise her head groggily.

"Get the hell out of Brooklyn, Rooster, while you still have a chance."  
Rooster glared and Spot and then turned to Glori, "You better watch out little missy, you think you're safe, ya think you're untouchable heah wid Spot, but ya ain't." He turned slowly and sauntered off.

"Watch him, boys, make sure he leaves and see where he goes."

"Gotcha boss." Handy said and he and Spike took off after Rooster. Spot sighed and slumped slowly to his knees taking a deep breath. His head killing him.

Glorianna got shakily to her feet and walked over to him, "Spot?" She said softly.

He turned, looking up at her, "Yeah?"  
She got to her knees, kneeling in front of him and gently touched his bloodied lip, "Sometimes I think I'm more trouble then I'm worth." She murmured softly.

Spot glanced up at her, taking her hand into his and caressing the knuckles softly with the pad of his thumb, "Nevah." He whispered.

Her eyes filled with tears, "I didn't mean to run Spot, I'm sorry I caused so much trouble."

He smiled, causing him to wince, "Not so much trouble at all. Jacky boy's caused a lot more'n the past."

She smiled at him, then her face sobered and she stared at their clasped hands, "I don't think you should be so familiar with me, seeing as how you already have a-"

"Hold on a minute, Priss. Caroline ain't my goil and nevah will be. She's like a sistah to me. She was my brudder, Checker's, best friend. She took care of me once when I was stabbed da foist night I came ta Brooklyn wid Gospel lookin' for my brudder. Ever since then she seems ta think she owns my life, always grumpin' at me wid her advice and her fine lady goil mannahs." He didn't look annoyed however, in fact pure affection shone in his eyes as he spoke of her. 

The relief shook Glorianna to the core, "So, she isn't your girl?"

"No, she's not. But uh…I'd like you ta be." He looked up at her from beneath puppy dog brows, his eyes unsure. _What a smooth way ta ask 'er Conlan, ya surely should be a poet, what wid your smooth way with woids and all..._

She threw her arms around his neck, throwing his self hating thoughts straight out of his head, "Oh Spot! I thought you'd never ask." She said with a giggle at just how silly and stereotypical that sounded, then pulled back and placed a huge kiss on his lips.

"Whoa…whoa…easy…I just got in a fight for ya, lady." He said, though he was smiling.

"I'm sorry!" She said, worried that she hurt him, "I'm just so happy! Spot, I've been crazy about you since the first day we met."

Spot grinned, "Is that a fact? Even though we's always fightin' like cats a dogs."

"Oh yes, even then, more so now." She said shyly, beaming at him.

"Well, da feelin' was mutual, and it's been getting' stronger…"

Her heart fluttered, "Even with the stupid hat?"

He nodded, "Yeah, it made ya look cute."

"You hated it!"

"Well, you'd look cute in a potato sack." He said, grinning as best he could with a split lip. Something in him didn't believe this was real, but if he was delerious or dreaming, he never wanted it to stop.

"I knew you could be charming if you tried." She said, her face radiant.

Spot rose to his feet and helped her to hers and the two of them began walking back to the lodging house holding hands. A feeling of contentment washed over Spot the likes of which he'd never known. He looked down at Glorianna and his heart skipped beats, she was beautiful and she completely had him..._I'm so lost...or maybe I'm finally found._ He grinned at thought, thinking he had to say it to her sometime, it was far more poetic than what he'd said earlier.

"Well, it's about good gosh darn time!" Bite Size exclaimed as she watched Spot and Glorianna come to the Lodging house hand in hand. Glorianna blushed, her smile radiant while Spot glared. 

"Spot, you're hurt." Caroline stated, her voice filled with motherly concern.

Spot shrugged, "Just a lil' split lip, nevah killed anybody."

"So... what 'appened?" Gospel asked as they all sat around the table. 

"Rooster is out. Tell all da fellas dat." Spot stated, "If dey see 'im in Brooklyn I don't want him ta leave it walkin'." 

Gospel nodded, "I take it he wasn't to friendly to Glori."

"Nah, he was a bit too friendly." Spot said angrily, "Til' she bit 'im and he hit her." 

"Well, at least everyone is okay." Caroline said softly, "By the way, my name is Caroline Preston."

"Glorianna Huffington. And…I'm sorry for running out earlier. I'm really quite embarrassed about the whole thing…"

"Oh, don't worry, it's completely understandable under the circumstances. Why if I had known how idiotic Spot was being I would've been here much sooner."

Spot groaned melodramatically, "Good golly, Bites, what're we gonna do now?"

"Bout what?" Bites questioned.

"Dere's two of um now… two loud mouthed, stubborn, think they know everythin' usin' big woids Miss Priss's…" That comment earned him to smacks upside the head and a big laugh from Bite Size.


	11. Bad News and Broken Hearts

Rooster stared at the two men, disguising his disgust for upper class, and talked to them in an amiable nature. They could hardly believe what they were hearing,

"My daughter?!" A thin man of about fifty growled, "In the company of common, ruffians and scoundrels? Unheard of!" 

Rooster grimaced _who did this rich jackass think he was, anyway?_, "That's right. She's in Brooklyn, and I kin lead ya right to 'er."

"Whatever is she doing there?" A fat, balding man with a red face asked imperiously, wiping sweat from his brow with a frilly handkerchief 

"She's taken up wid a boy dere, name's Spot."

"WHAT!?" The fatter man rumbled, "My betrothed, laying in filth with a filthy newsie? Unheard of!!"  
"Now, now, Mr. Walker. I'm sure this _boy _is mistaken. We'll just go down there ourselves and see. Where did you say this place was again?"

"It's da Brooklyn Lodgin' house…I'll take ya's there meself."

"Wonderful."

Spot sat on the roof listening to the report from Yeah-Yeah and barely controlling his rage, "So they's comin' 'ere…"

Yeah-Yeah nodded, "They's comin' with da bulls and dere gonna take 'er by force. We saw Rooster walk up to that 'otel. We saw em walkin' out in da company of two men. A thin, gray haired man wid' ice blue eyes and a fat, sweaty bald guy. We followed em til dey reached da police office, den we came back 'ere."

Spot sighed, _You're so stupid. What were you thinking, that he _wouldn't_ tell? Dat was a lotta money dey was offerin' and you with your attitude thinking' dey'ed fear ya…you're a fool Spot Conlan._

"What do we do, boss?" 

"I dunno…gimme some time to think."

"If ya don't mind me sayin' so…I know she means a lot to ya boss, and we ain't nevah been da kind to sell someone out to da bulls…but deys comin' heah, and they won't need very much of an excuse to arrest all of us…"

Spot nodded, "I know, Yeah-Yeah. Just give me some time…"

"We don't got much, Spot."

Spot walked to Glorianna's room, his mind racing with how he could keep Glorianna and the rest of the newsies safe. He wasn't coming up with much. When he walked into her room he saw a note on the pillow of her bed. 

Spot's heart seized with fear, which slowly turned to disgust and hatred, and unbelievable pain, as he read the words:

_-Mr. Conlan,_

It was stupid of us to ever think we could be together…I thought you were what I wanted… but sitting up there, watching the sun set, feeling the grime on your rough hands as they held mine, the smell of sweat and work that never leaves your worn clothes, I realized that this is not the life I want. I thought it would be fun at first…you know, "rich girl" meets "bad boy", but that is one walk I've decided I know longer want to take. So I'm returning home, back to my father, and Mr. Walker's money. I just wasn't meant for this life… You understand, right? Don't you want me to be happy?

Sincerely, 

Miss Glorianna Huffington

**_Earlier_**

Glorianna had listened to the words fearfully. She had been so happy all day, cleaning the house and thinking about Spot. Then they had gotten back and Spot had taken her up to the roof to watch the sunset and they had kissed a little more (okay, a lot more). He had told her such sweet and wonderful things and it had been amazing. Just to hold his hand was amazing. She had went inside because Yeah-Yeah had come out and said he needed to speak in private. She had been walking back inside when she heard Roosters name, followed by "The Imperial Hotel". 

Terror raced in her heart. She couldn't allow them to bring the cops down upon Spot and his newsies. She hadn't known what to do. All she could think of was that she had to turn herself in. _I'll go to my father and Mr. Walker and bargain with them. What do they care for a bunch of newsies anyway? I'll let Spot handle Rooster. My father won't help him after he's heard what Rooster tried to do to me anyway_. She nodded, gulping down a knot of fear and nausea. She wanted nothing more than to run away from it all, but that wouldn't help Spot, and she loved him too much to leave him with nothing but her troubles…

She sad down at the small desk in Mr. Crandle's daughter's room and pulled out a piece of paper and began to write:

_Spot-_

First of all…I love you. I've fallen completely and deeply into the embrace of your arms and I never wanted to leave the safe haven which I have found there. But I fear my father and Mr. Walker will never understand and in the end it is you who will pay for my running away. I should've known not to come here to New York, but I never expected it to be this much trouble, nor did I ever think I'd fall in love with someone. I will do anything to keep you safe, Spot. Even if that means ignoring you, shutting you from my life…leaving you. 

I promised. I know. And now I have broken it. 

Please… hate me, Spot. 

-Miss Priss

She sighed and crumpled it up, "No," She whispered, "I must make him hate me, or he'll try to 'rescue' me…" And she crumpled that note up and distractedly dropped it into the waste basket beside the desk. It banked off the side and rolled a little, but Glorianna was too distracted to notice. She picked up a new paper and began to write, her stomach turning with each stroke of the pen, her heart breaking for the pain she knew she would cause:

_-Mr. Conlan,_

_It was stupid of u…_


	12. Her Happiness Lays in Far Away Eyes

Bite-size knocked on Glorianna's door and it opened with a soft creak. She peaked inside and saw Spot, his face a contorted mess of pain and anguish, "Spot!?" She called worried, moving quickly to his side, "What's wrong? What's happened? Where's Glori?!"

Spot glanced down at her, his eyes cold, "She ain't like da odders, huh? You an' Gospel been shoving dat down my throat practically since I met Priss…" His words were harsh and pain filled, he swallowed a lump in his throat, "Well, what about dis?" He handed her the note, glancing away from her face and staring at the floor.

Bites' eyes scanned over the words and she began shaking her head, "No…" She said softly. _Glori can't dis cruel, can she?_

Spot shrugged, "I guess we were all wrong about 'er…"

He walked from the room without further sound. 

Tears welled up in Bite-size's eyes and spilled down her cheeks, her thoughts confused and sad, _how could you do dis at Spot, Glori? I thought you loved 'im…I know 'e loves you…_Her face hardened suddenly and she sprinted from the room and down the stairs, _I'll give dat rich hoidy toidy no good rich goil a piece of my mind!_

"Whoa! Whoa!" Gospel called out as Bites ran into him and grabbed her shoulder, "What's the rush, kitten?"

She glanced up at him with tear stained cheeks and hard eyes, "Read dis…" She said angrily, shoved the note into large hands, and continued running.

Gospel read the note quickly and shook his head, _something's not right here…_ He walked up the stairs contemplating what he knew of Glorianna and what was in this note and finding it lacking for answers and truth. 

When he reached Spot's room he opened the door quietly, without knocking, and stepped in. Spot was sitting on his bed staring at the floor. As Gospel approached him, Spot looked up into his friend's eyes. Tears were slowly slipping down his face, unheeded as Spot didn't bother brushing them away, "She left me, Gosp…" he whispered hoarsely, his voice breaking.

Gospel's heart broke at the sight of his friend's distress and he sat down beside him, throwing an awkward hand around his shoulders, "It'll be okay, Spot." He said softly.

Spot continued to star at the floor, "It hurts so much…" He murmured, his voice child like and defeated.

"I know…I know…"

A hoarse sob ripped it's way from Spot's chest and he turned away from Gospel, embarrassed, "Could…could ya leave me alone, Gosp?" He asked, all the strength, pride, and commanding tones gone from his voice.

Gospel nodded his head, "Come get me when ya need me…" He said in a gentle voice, and left the room.

**__**

Meanwhile…

Glorianna stared at her father and Mr. Walker over dinner. They had been ready to leave the hotel with the police when she'd arrived at the lobby, tear stained and shaking. She told them that she had been kid napped by two boys by the names of Oscar and Morris Delancy. She didn't feel particularly bad about lying, considering they had tried to rape her, in fact, she felt they got what they deserved. If she couldn't get them arrested for attempted rape, she'd take kidnapping and assault just fine… She had told them that they had kept her in a small shack house in Brooklyn and that Rooster had been in on it. Rooster's eyes had widened and he'd run out of the hotel so quickly you'd have thought his feet was on fire. The cops had pursued but unfortunately he had gotten away. Her father had obviously not believed her, but didn't say anything because Mr. Walker obviously had believed her and had been so beside himself with worry that he forgot about the fact that she had run away in the first place. 

Mr. Walker had then proceeded to get Glorianna her own suite, a warm bath run, and a trunk load of brand new dresses in the latest style sent up to her room. She was told that she was expected to be ready by 5 pm and that they would all go to dinner and discuss their up coming wedding. 

Glorianna now sat in front of them, her heart broken, her spirit defeated, listening to their prattle about the wedding. She didn't care, truth be told she didn't care about anything anymore. She was heart broken and sick to her stomach. She barely picked at her food and all she could think of was Spot. The pain she was causing him, _oh God…I wish it didn't have to be this way_… She felt the tears well up in her eyes again and had to think of something else before her father and Mr. Walker noticed.

"So, Miss Glorianna, what do you think of that?" Mr. Walker asked her.

She glanced up at him, her eyes widening in surprise, "Um…well…sir…I think that would be just fine…" 

"Great…three days it is. I'm so glad you want this to happen as quickly as I do," He leaned in conspiratorially, his eyes taking on a lecherous gleam as he whispered, "Actually, it's the wedding _night _I want to get to quickly…" Glorianna's stomach dropped and she felt nauseous, _NO!_ her mind screamed.

"And please, dear, call me Charles…" He said, after taking a bite of his dinner, his mouth full of thick, juicy steak, "We're going to be married soon, after all…"


	13. Discovery

Ch 13

Spot sat staring up at the stars, his thoughts rounding to another evening in which he had sat with Glorianna and they had watched the sunset. She had seemed to be enjoying his company, eyes glowing, her angel's smile wide, her laughter twinkling around him like some siren's song, drawing him closer to her lips. For moment she was there again, Spot felt his heart jump in his chest, at the remembered feel of her hand in his, of their lips touching. He had opened his eyes and watched her when they'd kissed. Her eyes closed, the sight of her gentle lashes brushing against her cheeks. He swallowed pain as her written words suddenly struck in his head:

"…_sitting up there, watching the sun set, feeling the grime on your rough hands as they held mine, the smell of sweat and work that never leaves your worn clothes, I realized that this is not the life I want…"_

Spot squeezed his eyes closed and started yelling within the confines of his head, trying to block out the words from his head… _don't you want me to be happy?_

Suddenly he was grabbed from behind roughly. He jumped up and turned, his fists high and ready to strike. He stared into the one ice blue eye of Kid Blink. 

"What in the hell were ya thinkin', Kid?!" He yelled.

"I thought you were gonna keep 'er safe, Spot! What da hell is da meaning of dis? And why didn't ya come get me?!" Kid Blink growled, shoving a paper in Spot's face. 

Spot stared down at the text, his pain doubling as he read the text in the newspaper:

__

"We happily announce the recovery of Miss Glorianna Huffington. This is a formal retraction of an earlier column, revealing her disappearance and the offer of an award. We are joyous to announce that the girl is back in the loving arms of her father and her fiancé, Mr. Charles Walker. When asked the happy young couple aid they were to be married before the end of the week. We wish them all the luck this world has to offer."

Spot swallowed, "Well, she got what she wanted, ya should be happy fer your sistah, Blink." Spot said beneath clenched teethe. 

"What in da hell are you talkin' about, Spot! She hates Mr. Walker! An' why would she want ta marry 'im, anyway?! He's nearly fifty and was real rough wid his last wife. Why'd you let em take 'er, Spot? Did ya really hate 'er that much?"

Spot shook his head, his eyes narrowing, "I don't have ta explain anything to you, Kid. But 'cause you is Glori's bruddah, I'll tell ya dis much. Dat girl left of her own free will…she _wanted_ a rich husband, not some lowly newsie, piece of gutter trash, boy, like me."

Kid's anger stopped abruptly in his mind as he listened to the words, _Spot and Glori?_ The anger started up as quickly as it had stopped, "What in da HELL has been going on here?!" 

At this point, Gospel stepped out of the door to the roof and stared Kid Blink, then back at Spot, and then to Kid Blink again, "Whoa…whoa…Kid, talk wid me, I'll explain…everthin'…I think Spot has had enough of ya verbal abuse…"

Spot glanced sharply at Gospel, then stalked passed him back into the lodging house…he'd rather not deal with Glorianna's hot headed brother…frankly he didn't want to talk about her at all anymore. He just wanted to be left alone.

-----

It had taken her all night to sneak into the hotel and even longer to discover which room was Glorianna's, but she had finally succeeded. She had been waiting all morning for the cleaning service to enter the young woman's room so she could as well and when the proper moment struck, she did so. 

When the maid went to clean the bathroom, Bites snuck into the room and hid in the closet. She waited a good twenty minutes before the maid left and then snuck out once again. Her eyes widened at the opulence of the room. The bed was bigger than any Bite's had ever seen. Everything was opulent and beautiful. She shook her head at the gaudy richness of the room, her lips curling with disgust, and continued looking around for Glori. Her eyes caught sight of her and she walked silently towards her. 

Glorianna stood leaning over the balcony, staring out over the city. She wore a long night, violet gown of silk and a matching lace cuffed robe over it. Her thick hair was braided and fell in a long plait down her back. 

"So…are ya happy wid yaself?" Bites asked cruelly.

Glorianna let out a shriek and turned around quickly, her eyes widening when she saw the younger girl staring at her with angry eyes, "Bites! What are you doing here?" She whispered frantically.

"I came ta see for myself what ya was hurtin' Spot for…" Bites growled.

Glorianna looked down at her hands, "You don't understand…" She murmured, walking past her into the room and sitting on one of over stuffed gold colored chairs. 

"Glorianna! Are you alright?!" Her father called, knocking on the door frantically, "I heard you scream!"

"I'm fine, Papa, I just was startled by a bird on the balcony!" She called out.

"Oh…well, don't stand out there, it's dangerous! And hurry up and get ready, Mr. Walker expects you down at breakfast in ten minutes and then we're going to be shopping all day for your wedding dress and flowers."

"Yes, Sir." She answered, then turned back to Bites.

"Wedding?" Bites said, her lips curling, "You're sick, Glori. I can't believe ya'd give up Spot fer some old man… I don't care how rich 'e is. Ya sellin' yaself, yer no better than one of dose painted ladies!"

Tears welled up Glorianna's eyes and slipped down her cheeks. She hid her face in her hands and began to weep softly, "You don't understand, Bites…"

"I think I'se understand clearly enough…Spot is bettah of widout ya!" She yelled furiously, turning no her heel to leave.

"Wait! Bites… how…how is he?" She asked, her eyes filled with concern.

Bite-size glanced at her and shook her head, "I wish I had da heart ta lie ta ya and say he was just fine…but, hell, Glori, he's crushed…how da hell do ya think he'd be after ya left 'im the same as his mudder an' for da same reasons…? I hope yer happy with your money and your old man…" She said, and left the room as quickly and quietly as she'd come in.

Glorianna covered her face with her hands and began to sob again.

-----

_She's getting married today…_ Spot thought as he entered the room Glorianna had used during her short stay at the Brooklyn lodging house. He missed her…everything about her. He was miserable and the knowledge that she hated him, that she didn't want him, that she was marrying someone three times her age stuck in his chest like a knife. He didn't go selling that morning. He had stayed in bed. He knew his newsies were saying he was getting all soft over some girl, but he didn't care. It hurt, it hurt like hell. 

He stepped in to the room and picked up her pillow. A long strand of blonde hair clung to it. He picked it up and wound it about his fingers, _Why'd ya have ta do it to me, Glori? Couldn't ya have picked some other fool ta hurt?_ He wondered, as he watched the sunlight catch in the piece of hair. 

He walked over to the desk, imagining how she sat there writing the letter that would break his heart, _were you smiling? Did you feel the least bit guilty, for breaking my heart?_ He looked down and something caught his eye. A ball of paper lay on the floor a couple feet from the trash can. He leaned over and picked it up, curious as to it's contents as he slowly unraveled it. What he saw made his heart stop:

__

Spot-

First of all…I love you. I've fallen completely and deeply into the embrace of your arms and I never wanted to leave the safe haven which I have found there. But I fear my father and Mr. Walker will never understand and in the end it is you who will pay for my running away. I should've known not to come here to New York, but I never expected it to be this much trouble, nor did I ever think I'd fall in love with someone. I will do anything to keep you safe, Spot. Even if that means ignoring you, shutting you from my life…leaving you. 

I promised. I know. And now I have broken it. 

Please… hate me, Spot. 

-Miss Priss

"Ya liddle idiot!" He yelled at the paper, a smile lighting his features as he read her neat writing, his heart flaring with hope. He ran down the stairs of lodging house and made his way to central park where he knew Kid Blink usually sold. He didn't have much time, he had to find out where that wedding was before it was too late.


	14. Speak Now...

Ch.14

Glorianna trembled as she walked down the isle. Her hands were sweaty and she was glad for the veil that hid her puffy eyes. She glanced at her father who beamed happily beside her, _ And why shouldn't he be happy? He's getting out of his gambling debts and gaining a rich son in law out of all this…and all he had to do was sell his daughter, _She thought bitterly, her mouth curving in a bitter sneer. 

They reached the end of the isle and Glorianna's father took his place behind her. Beside her she saw Mr. Walker. Bulging stomach protruding out of his tuxedo coat. Her eyes followed up to his puffy, red stained, swollen cheeks. Painted always red by the alcohol he consumed on a regular basis. Sweat gleamed on his brow, his white, combed over hair, glistening with nervous sweat as well. He raised a handkerchief to his forehead to wipe away some of the offending sweat, but it trickled still, slowly down his temple. 

The preacher was saying something…was she supposed to speak now?

"I…uh…" She felt Mr.Walker's hand squeeze her.

"I do!" her father hissed behind her.

"I do…" She whispered softly, her voice cracking. It hit her then…_I'm marrying this man! Really marrying him… OH GOD! Mikey! Spot! Where are you?_

"I do." Mr. Walker repeated beside her.

"…speak now, or forever hold your peace." The preacher continued.

Her eyes widened, she looked behind her. All she saw was her father's beaming face. She swallowed bile and nervous panic.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife…you may kiss your bride."

Kid Blink, Spot, and Jack entered the church to see a large older man push Glorianna's veil back hastily, grab her by the shoulders, and pull her into a harsh, lingering kiss.

"Miss Priss…" Spot whispered, "No…no…I'm too late…"

"Glori…" Kid Blink said, his face clenching in pain and anger.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as they turned to leave the church. 

Glorianna's father's ice blue eyes filled with shock surprise when he saw Kid Blink, "Michael…" He said softly, "What are you doing here?"  
"Well…I thought it was kind of rude that you didn't invite me to my own little sister's wedding, father. How rude of you." Kid Blink answered harshly, his voice completely without the "street accent" it usually held.

"I…I…"

"How could ya sell your own daughter like dat? You're worse den Pulitzer…least he only sold out complete strangers." Jack yelled.

"We do not have time for this, Huffington, my new bride and I have a honeymoon suite to check into and a cruise to catch tomorrow morning," He said, his eyes gleaming with barely contained impatience and lust, "Why don't you take your family reunion somewhere else, and this riff raff with you…" Mr. Walker finished and began grabbing Glorianna by her arm and dragging her from the church.

"Wait! Um…dear…um…please…let me say good-bye to my brother…I'm never going to see him again…" Glorianna whispered to her new husband softly, her teary eyes pleading.

"Oh…alright…But I'll be waiting right outside those doors, so don't take long. Come on, Huffington, give them their moment." He called to Glorianna and Kid Blink's father.With one last glance at his son, their father followed out the door behind the hulking mass that was Charles Walker.

Glorianna stood staring at the three boys. For one of the first times in her life she found herself at a loss for words.

Spot stared at her, her tears streaked cheeks, her beautiful blonde hair curling about her shoulders. She looked so incredibly beautiful…but she was married now.

"Glori…" He whispered.

"I'm…sorry…" She said softly, staring down at the white roses she held in her hands.

"Sis…let me get you outta heah!" Kid Blink exploded suddenly, his shock at all that had happened wearing off. His voice slipping back into the street accent he'd been using for so long.

"No…no, Mikey." 

"Why not!? You can't go t'rough wid dis…do you know what goes on during honeymoons?!?"

Glorianna broke into sobs, her whole body shaking. Spot rushed forward and pulled her into his arms, "Glori…Glori…my Glori…" He murmured, "Don't you want to leave this. We could run away, Glori…I promise…I'll never let anythin' happen to ya again…"

She continued to cry in his arms, "I can't Spot…don't you understand? I'm married now…he owns me…he'd hunt you down…"

"Dat don't mattah, Sis! We'll run away! We'll run at da west, like Jack wanted to do! Anythin…" Kid Blink broke in, his voice passionate.

"No…I won't put you at risk…I'm sorry…I had to do this…I love you, Mikey…but I can't leave with you…" She answered, pulling from the haven of Spot's arms, and giving her brother a tight squeeze. 

She turned to Jack and smiled wobbly, "Thanks for everything, Jack," She said softly, hugging him, "Take care of him…" She whispered in his ear.

"I will, Glori…" He said softly.

She turned to Spot then. He stared at her, his eyes full of pain, "Priss…"

"I'm so sorry, Spot…I'm sorry about the note…I just didn't want you to follow me…I…"

Spot shook his head, "Yeah…ya really laid it on harsh dere, Priss…I almost hated ya…almost."

Tears trickled down her cheeks, "What stopped you?"

"Stopped me?"  
"From hating me?"  
"God, Priss…" He said, his chest heaving, "Don't you know? I love ya too much to hate you…God Priss, I love you so much it hurts…" Tears welled up in his eyes and he squeezed them tightly to keep the tears from falling. 

"Oh, Spot!" She said, throwing her arms around him, "I love you too…" Her smile died then, "Oh…oh god…it's too late for us…" She said softly, "I have to leave…"

He shook his head, "Good bye…den…Priss."

She kissed his cheek softly, "Good bye, Spot…"

The two men who loved her watched her walk away from them, her back stiff, always the lady, her hands lagging at her sides. She dropped her bouquet, opened the door, and left them.

((this isn't the end…more to come…))


	15. Worth The Aggravation

Ch. 15

Mr. Walker's hand on Glorianna's back felt like heavy and moist with sweat. He stood opening the door to their hotel room and all she could do was tremble and try to keep from whimpering. She had never been so scared in her life, not even when the Delancy brothers had held her down and hurt Bite Size. She had gotten out of that, luckily, however she knew no way of getting out of this, short of death. Fortunately, she couldn't bring herself to do that.

"Now, I know you're nervous honey, but everything will be just fine." 

He opened the door, pushed her inside, and closed the door behind them. He grinned lecherously at her and picked up a box on the bed, "Here, put this on…I'll give you a bit to get ready, I know you want it to be special tonight."

She peaked in the box curiously, "But…Mr.Walker…there is nothing in here…"

"Exactly." He said, his grin widening. 

She felt like gagging, "Yes, Sir."

"Please, I'm your husband now, call me something sweet, like dear, or honey…" He told her quietly, then kissed her forehead.

"Yes, Dear." She said, her voice trembling slightly.

"Alright, I'll be back soon…I can't wait…" He walked towards the door, then turned, his eyes narrowing suddenly, his face becoming suddenly cruel, "And if you even think of running away I'll send the cops to that scamp boarding house in Brooklyn, and believe you me, they'll all be in trouble. It will all be your fault." 

Then he shut the door and left Glorianna to her tears. She sunk down to the floor, the wedding dress pooling around her, and sobbed her heart out.

__

Five hours later…

Charles Walker stumbled up the stairs of the hotel towards his room. He couldn't wait to get his sweet little wife in to bed. He had been wanting Glorianna since he first saw her picture and that fool, Huffington's place. She had grown into more of a beauty than her mother was. God how he'd wanted her mother. Well, now he'd have her daughter. 

He saw her then, coming out of their room and looking about curiously. Anger flared in him, "Trying to run away, my dear?" He sneered at her. 

"No…I…I was just wondering where you went…it's been hours."

He grinned suddenly, coming closer to her. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and his clothes. She grimaced. 

"So anxious? Well…I'm here now."

"You're drunk." She said detest fully.

"I often am…" He said, pulling her roughly against him, "Now how about a kiss for you dear husband."

He began slobbering on her cheek, moving towards her lips. He moved a hand to her shoulder and began moving the strap down her arm.

"Stop! Not here in the hallway!"

He began grabbing her roughly, "I've been dreaming of this for so long!" He growled, pushing her against the door.

She struggled out of his embrace and began running down the stairs, "Leave me alone!" She cried out.

A few other guests began opening their doors to witness and beautiful girl, with long flowing blonde hair in a wedding dress go running down the stairs. A large, older man began stumbling after her, "Get back here you little bitch!" He yelled, "I'm your husband, it's my right!"

She ran down the stairs and suddenly felt her self slip and fall as the heel broke on her shoe. Her ankle twisted painfully and she glance behind her to see Mr. Walker gaining on her. She cried out and began hobbling down the stairs as quickly as possible, fear making her heart pound. Suddenly there was a loud thud, a sickening crack, and then silence. She turned to see the body of her husband sprawled out. He had tripped on her broken heal and fallen. His neck was twisted at a strange angle. 

Glorianna let out a scream, the fear and pain of the last few weeks got to her suddenly, now, seeing his dead body laying on floor was more then she could take. She abruptly passed out. 

- - -

Spot Conlan lay in the spare bed Glorianna had used during her brief stay in the Lodging house, staring up at the ceiling. He hadn't gone selling today, he didn't feel like it. He didn't really feel like doing much lately. It was hard to believe that just a day ago he had held Glorianna in his arms on her wedding day. Even harder to believe that she was gone from his life forever. 

He sighed sadly and glanced up as someone knocked on his door, "What?" He called out.

"Lemme in, Spot! I have some news you might be interested in!" Gospel called from behind the closed door.

"What's that?" Spot asked, as Gospel walked into the room brandishing a newspaper in front of him and pointing it spot like a sword, "You've gotta read dis article!"

Spot shook his head and grinned slightly, "Yes, Sir Benjamin." 

Gospel grinned, "Read it, read it!"

Spot sighed and glanced at the article, "So…some rich guy died on 'is wedding night…sad stuff…what's it gotta do wid me?"  
"You, my friend, are an idiot…" Gospel said sadly.

"Hey…"

"Just read on."

He read on, his eyes catching on Glorianna's name and making his heart race. The article told of their wedding night and how Charles Walker had fallen to his death on the stairs. Glorianna was now a very rich widow (who was it that guessed the ending to this? Good eye, note leaver…I forget your name but you win the prize…um…congratulations Hehe it truly was the plan of the tale since the beginning…aw…I'm predictable..). The newly wealthy widows plans for the future were unknown and she refused to comment for the article. 

"I can't believe it…Glori's free…"

"Yep." 

"Wow…"

"Uh-huh."  
Spot continued to stand there astonished, "I can't believe it."

"So…" Gospel said impatiently.

"What?"

"Are ya gonna go re-confess your undying love now, or what? Everybody's waitin'…"

Spot nodded spastically, "Well yeah!" He then ran from the room and down the stairs when something caught his eye behind him, he turned to see it and ended up running straight into the door, "Damn! Ow!"

"Why Mr. Conlan…are you always this graceful?" Came a soft voice from behind him.

Spot turned slowly, rubbing his nose painfully. His heart stopped. There she stood, a vision of black satin, lace, and curled blonde hair resting under a silly wide brimmed hat with a big bow and a small veil. 

He sighed, "God, you're beautiful…" 

She blushed becomingly and smiled. They continued staring at each other for a good ten seconds, "I'm sorry…bout your wedding night…"

She glanced down at her feet and shook her head, "I know it's awful, Spot…but I'm not…I'm glad he died. He was so frightening…the things he was saying…" She shivered slightly, her eyes glazing slightly with remembered fear.

Spot moved towards her, putting his hands on her arms, "I'm sorry, Glori. I wish…I wish I coulda kept ya from all dat. I told ya I'd keep ya safe an' I failed…"

"Oh Spot, It's not your fault!" She said, hugging him tightly, "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too." He said emotionally, squeezing her tightly, "I love you, Priss…promise me you'll always be my goil."

She smiled, tears trickling down her cheeks, "I promise."

((So that's almost it…just one more chapter left to write… If any of you are interested in reading a sequel please let me know…))


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue 

Bite Size found Glorianna standing on the roof of the Manhattan Lodging house, her face pensive. It had been about three days since the whole wedding night fiasco and they had come to visit Kid Blink and the rest of the Manhattan newsies. Bite Size had come up to fetch Glori, for it was about time to go back to Brooklyn. Spot was losing pretty badly in a poker game with Jack, Race, Kid Blink, Gospel, and Mush, and that was always a sign that it was about time to go. Spot hated losing. 

"What'cha thinkin' about, Sunshine?" Bites asked as she went to stand beside Glorianna.

"All the money I inherited…"

"Oh." Bite Size was silent for a moment as she thought about what she would do if she suddenly became rich. Her mind swirled with the possibilities and she decided it was better not get herself thinking in that direction. Dreams were dreams, but Bite Size lived in reality, and reality was…she was as poor as they come, "What'cha going to do wid it?"

"Well…the big building next to this one is for sale…I am thinking of buying it and making it a home for orphans and runaways. A place where they can sleep safe, have food to eat, and even get an education…"

"Wowie…I think that's a great idea…but uh…why can't ya do it in Brooklyn?"

"Well…I haven't really looked into the property there, but the building next to this one is just perfect! It's not like Spot and I can't find time together, Bites…"

"I know…but he ain't gonna like you livin' heah widout 'im."

Glorianna narrowed her eyes, "You of all people should know that I am not going to let anyone, especially Spot, dictate to me what I should do with my life. I am control now, no one is ever going to force me to do something against my will again!"

Bites put her hands up in front of her in defense, "Whoa...whoa! Come down, Sunny! I'se just sayin' he ain't gonna like it, dats all. When Spot don't like somethin', 'e can be HELL to live wid."

Glorianna sighed, "I know, I'm going to miss him too…but it's not like we can't visit each other…this is just such a great opportunity Bite Size. I can really give back to children who need me, so no one EVER has to go through what I went through…Spot will understand…"

**__**

Later In Brooklyn…

"I don't understand why you'se can't just do it in Brooklyn! I think it's a great idea, but you should do it heah, wid me!"

Glorianna sighed, "Sheesh…boy was I wrong…"

"What's dat supposed to mean?!"

Glorianna smiled at him impishly, "Nothin…" She then planted a smacking kiss on his cheek, leaving blushing and confused, "What was that for?"

"You're so cute when you get angry…" She said smiling flirtatiously and batting her eye lashes at him.

"Oh no you don't…you ain't getting me ta change my mind wid your cute little looks, Priss!"

She smiled, "Well, Mr. Conlan…neither…are…you." She said pointedly, then smiled again, turned, and walked out of the room.

Spot stood there for a second, watching her walk away from him, mildly angry, but completely charmed, "Hey! Wait a minute! Come back here! And don't call me Mr. Conlan!" He shouted, running after her.

Gospel sighed as he watched them run by, he couldn't help but smile, even if it was bittersweet. His friend was one lucky guy, but it made Gospel ache for the same thing, that same connection with somebody.

Bite Size smiled at him as she sat down next to him at the table, the sounds of Spot and Glorianna's escalading fight could be heard from the other room, "I told 'er he would react this way…"

"She's gonna win dis one…" Gospel said matter-a-factly, "And dat's da Gospel truth…"

"When has she ever lost one?"

"Good point…" 

The two were silent for a moment, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Boy…they sure do fight a lot." Just as Gospel said that the fighting stopped and it went quiet in the other room.

Bite Size grinned up at him, "Sure…but dat's because dey enjoy makin' up so much."

Gospel grinned, "Now dat's da gospel truth…"

The End…for now…

PS…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story! You guys were really kind and I really appreciate it! I hope you guys will "stay tuned" so to speak for my next installment…it's going to be about a twin boy and girl who runaway from the orphanage and end up in Manhattan. The girl happens to be deaf and dumb (can't hear, can't talk) and I'm really hoping it turns out okay. I believe it is going to be titled, "Nothing Heals Me Like You Do".

I thought it would be neat if I posted the lyrics to the song, I won't say I'm in love, so here they are:

****

If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!  
  
Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of  
  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no   
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh-oh  
It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love  
  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad  
  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love  
You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love  
  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love  
Oh At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love


End file.
